Extreme
by Kristin4
Summary: Jordan is the younger sister of a WWE wrestler. When she comes in to the WWE to find him drama ensues. Team Extreme gets involved and romance develops but will they survive to see where that romance may lead or will they be left broken apart? RR please.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Jeff stared at this young girl standing there in front of him.  
  
" Anyway she just came over from WOW, Woman of Wrestling, and I want her to be a part of Team Extreme for a little while." Vince told Matt, Jeff and Lita. " I know you don't like being told who joins but she has never been in a co-ed wrestling environment."  
  
" All right Vince we got ya." Lita said smiling.  
  
" Yeah Vince Chill out. She will be safe with Team Extreme." Matt said noticing Jeff's look.  
  
" Jeff what about you? Are you okay with this?" Vince asked looking at Jeff closely. No one knew who Jordan really was and at the moment Vince wanted to keep it that way.  
  
" Yeah it's fine." Jeff said looking at the protective look in Vince's eyes.  
  
" All right then Jordan consider yourself Team Extreme. Have fun!" Vince said walking away.  
  
Jordan looked at the Hardy Boys and Lita and had no clue what to do now. Vince had told her to play up the WOW story until she could get her revenge on Triple H but until then she was a nobody and related to a nobody. Sighing she sat down on a chair nearby and waited for someone to tell her what was next.  
  
" So Jordan you think you can handle being extreme?" Lita asked with a glint in her eye.  
  
" I guess we'll find out now won't we?" Jordan said standing up. Just then Ric Flair walked in.  
  
" Well look's like Team Extreme got a new edition. Isn't that sweet?" Ric sneered before walking away.  
  
" What's his problem?" Jordan asked looking at Matt.  
  
" Jeff kind of snubbed him in the hallway a while back." Matt smiled. " Hey it couldn't be helped. Ric kind of helped out an enemy of Jeff's so Jeff ignored him."  
  
" That's cool. So what matches do you have?" Jordan asked glancing around at all three. " Lita has a championship match against Jazz, Matt has a match against RVD and I happen to have a match against Triple H." Jeff said with a sigh. As much as he loved a good challenge, he hated wrestling Triple H. He never was allowed to win those matches.  
  
" Cool. So I go down with Jeff right?" Jordan asked. Maybe she could get her revenge on Triple H a lot sooner than she thought.  
  
" Nope. You stay back here and go down with Lita on her match. We aren't putting you in harm's way until we know you can take care of yourself." Matt said with that big brotherly instinct.  
  
" That sucks. No offense Lita but I really wanted to see Jeff wrestle." Jordan sighed as she sat down again. " When do I get to prove myself?"  
  
" In a match. Look obviously you can wrestle. It's just you have never been in the ring with a guy is all." Jeff said noticing the frown marring Jordan's beautiful face. Beautiful face? Where had that come from?  
  
" All right I will prove to you I can wrestle. Just you wait and see." Jordan huffed as she walked out of the room leaving the Team Extreme to wonder just what she was going to do. 


	2. The match

Chapter 2  
  
Jordan was walking through the hallways of the arena looking for some way to prove that she could take care of herself when she ran straight into none other than Christian. Looking down Jordan noticed his anti-American shirt and her eyes glazed over with anger.  
  
" Well looks like we got a pretty new addition to our little company here." Christian said looking her up and down.  
  
" Well unfortunately for you I am an American." Jordan huffed before walking by Christian, while giving him a little push.  
  
" What's your problem?" Christian snarled as he grabbed her arm. " Maybe we need to see just how good you are darling'"  
  
" You want me in the ring? Fine you just name the time, match and place and we have a go." Jordan said just as Test and Lance Storm walked up.  
  
" Whoa little lady wants to fight Christian! Ha you know you wouldn't last 1 minute in the ring with Christian!" Lance Storm said trying to be serious.  
  
" We'll just see about that!" Jordan said as she smacked Christian upside the head before walking back towards Team Extreme's dressing room.  
  
Back at the dressing room.  
  
" So are you ready to go down to the ring with me?" Lita asked looking at Jordan.  
  
" Can't I have a match tonight." Jordan said looking up.  
  
" With who?" Matt asked frowning.  
  
" Christian." Jordan smirked.  
  
" What!!!" Jeff yelled. Getting up slowly, he turned towards Jordan with fire in his eyes.  
  
" What were you thinking challenging him?" Matt said stepping in front of Jeff. " Christian will most likely have Lance and Test in his corner and you won't have anyone. You should have saved your first match with a guy until you had someone with you!"  
  
" Look I am a big girl Matt. I can take care of myself." Jordan sighed as she got up and walked out of the dressing room. This time it was to make sure that she didn't lose her temper.  
  
Lita's match against Jazz.  
  
Lita was whipped into the ropes and she felt the pain shooting down her leg. She had a feeling something was torn in her knee but this was a title match. Looking behind her she saw Molly slam her with a chair and then she heard Jazz get the pin. Lita had lost her match because of Molly.  
  
Matt's match against RVD.  
  
The match seemed to drag on forever but the victory was all no ones. The match turned out to be a draw because they were both counted out.  
  
Jeff's match against HHH.  
  
We all know how this match went. Triple H cheated by using his title to slam into Jeff Hardy, with the help of Ric Flair, and the winner was HHH.  
  
The match we have all been waiting for. Jordan Vs. Christian.  
  
Jeff, Matt and Lita gathered around the monitor in the back. Glancing at each other nervously they heard Team Extreme's music hit as Jordan marched confidently towards the ring. Jeff couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. She looked angry but at the same time she looked nervous.  
  
Jordan watched everyone stand and clap for the music. Nobody knew who she was and nobody really cared. Standing in the ring she waited until she heard the Anti-American music hit. Anger rose inside her as she watched Christian wave that American Flag upside down. How dare he disrespect her country!  
  
AS Christian made it to the ring Jordan's anger had boiled over. She ran over to the edge of the ring and rammed her foot into his face. By the time he got into the ring it looked like Jordan was capitalizing on his injury. Smirking, Jordan picked him up and threw him face first into the turnbuckle. Unfortunately she made a rookie mistake and turned her back on him. He came at her from behind and rammed her face into the mat.  
  
Jeff and Matt looked at each other in amazement. Despite the fact that she was currently losing the match she had shown guts going at Christian like she did.  
  
Sighing Jordan got to her feet slowly. Her entire body ached. It had been a while since she had last wrestled and she wasn't sure if it showed but she was sure that this match was going to go her way. Well at least she hoped it would go her way. Her thoughts turned Christian's face into Triple H's and her mind went out of control. But it was to late. Christian pulled out an illegal weapon and slammed it into her face. He pinned her 1.2. 


	3. The results

Chapter 3  
  
Jeff watched closely as Christian slammed that weapon into her face. Glancing over he saw Matt shake his head and look down. Everyone knew what that meant. Jordan wasn't going to be able to kick out. The match was lost.  
  
1.2. Jordan used as much strength as she could muster and kicked out with vigor. She saw Christian throw one of his famous hissy fits and realized this was her chance. Getting to her feet she went at Christian and then pinned him 1.2.3!  
  
" Here is your winner Jordan!" Lillian said as Team Extreme's music blared through the arena.  
  
Jeff and Matt glanced at each other and then chuckled. Looks like they had a firecracker on their hands.  
  
Molly seethed as she watched Jordan walk out from behind the curtain. Unlike the other wrestler's Molly knew exactly who Jordan was and what she was after. It was time to make sure Jordan didn't try and make a name for herself around here. Getting up she walked over to Triple H and told him her plan and everything started falling in place from there.  
  
Back at the hotel. Lita and Jordan's room.  
  
Jordan sighed as she pressed a new ice pack to her leg. Man she couldn't believe how badly it hurt. Looking over she saw a flash of pain cross Lita's features and, with a worried frown, looked at Lita's knee.  
  
" You should really get that looked at." Jordan sighed as she got up and got a fresh ice pack for Lita.  
  
" It's not that bad." Lita snapped and then sighed. " Sorry."  
  
" It's all right. Look I just think your knee is starting to look a little purple. We have another week before our next RAW appearance. Please just get it looked at." Jordan said with a little concern.  
  
Jeff looked at Matt with a sheepish look.  
  
" All right it's true. I don't know what to do about it." Jeff said as he got up to turn the TV off.  
  
" You could ask her out." Matt suggested shaking his head.  
  
" Not gonna happen. Look girls like Jordan aren't interested in guys like me." Jeff said as he left the room to go for a walk.  
  
" So Jordan what do you think of Jeff?" Lita asked with a sideways glance.  
  
" He is kind of cute." Jordan said with a blush. Truth was she thought Jeff was a total Hottie but she couldn't say anything and she definitely couldn't date him. She had come back to the WWE for a reason. That reason was to get even with Triple H.  
  
" If he asked you out what would you say?" Lita asked reading Jordan's thoughts.  
  
" I don't know." Jordan sighed. Truth was she knew she would say yes in a heartbeat.  
  
  
  
Vince looked at Stephanie with a smile.  
  
" All right Steph. Look everything is all set up. The plan will work out." Vince said. Stephanie didn't have to ask what the plan was. She already knew what was going to happen. Now it was just a matter of getting the plan to take off. No matter what it took revenge was going to happen. 


	4. Revelation

Chapter 4  
  
Jordan smiled as she walked down the hallway towards Team Extreme's locker room. Sighing she opened the door with a fake smile. For some reason today she wasn't to happy to have to go in there and try and win Jeff over. She knew the only was she could get Team Extreme to let her get near Triple H would be to have one of them on her side. Shaking her head she was about to open the door when Eric Bischoff headed her way.  
  
" Jordan just a minute please." Eric said as he ran to catch her.  
  
" What do you want Bitch off." Jordan snarled as she turned towards the man she despised.  
  
" Look I was just wondering if you would consider a match with Molly Holly tonight." Eric grinned and looked at her closely.  
  
" I'll think about it." Jordan said as she walked into Team Extreme's dressing room. Truth was she would love to be able to fight Molly Holly.  
  
  
  
" Think about what?" Jeff asked looking at Jordan with a weird look.  
  
" Oh Bitch off, I mean Bischoff, wants me to fight Molly tonight." Jordan said as she sat down on a chair in the room.  
  
" Hey that would be good for you." Matt said looking up from where he was taping his left hand.  
  
" Where's Lita?" Jordan shrugged.  
  
" She got her knee checked out and it turns out she tore a ligament." Matt said shaking his head. " She was so mad that she couldn't wrestle for a while but Vince said not until she got medical clearance."  
  
" Oh that's bad." Jordan said looking down. " I am going for a walk." Jordan said then and got up and left. Walking towards the front of the arena she stood at the monitors and seethed as she watched Bitch off and Triple H in the ring. Then she saw Shawn on the screen and she smiled. He was getting his say at least.  
  
" You don't get it do you Shawn! I am what made you. Your washed up!" Triple H said as he grinned and looked at the anger crossing Shawn's face.  
  
" Well I know someone there doesn't agree with you." Shawn grinned as Team Extreme's music hit.  
  
Jordan walked out and headed towards the ring with an angry glare on her face.  
  
Jeff and Matt both jumped up and switched on the television when they heard their music. Looking at what was going on they both shook their heads.  
  
" Triple H you are nothing but an idiot." Jordan said as she snatched the mike from Bischoff. " Hey Shawn." She smiled as she looked at him.  
  
" You know Hunter I don't believe you have formely met Jordan. Jordan meet Triple H the man that did this to me. Triple H meet Jordan, from what I hear, Team Extreme member and my baby sister."  
  
At that moment Jordan jumped over and knocked Triple H to the ground and pounded her fists into his face. She picked him and slammed him into a corner and then someone ran in from the crowd. It was Shawn! It was all a set up! He put a chair and the ring and Jordan went up top. The double team worked to perfection!  
  
Jordan turned and saw Bischoff running up the ramp like a scolded dog and laughed. Picking up the microphone she looked down at Triple H, who at that moment had blood pouring from a gash in his forehead, and smiled as she started speaking.  
  
" Triple H let me tell you something. Your nightmare in this business is only beginning. Because I can promise you that I will make you pay for what you did to my older brother here. I can promise you that I will make you suffer and you will beg me for mercy, which you will never get!" Jordan spat as she threw the mic down and got out of the ring with Shawn not far behind her. It was as his music hit that Jordan realized she might not be able to be part of Team Extreme anymore.  
  
  
  
Jeff and Matt looked stunned as they watched the whole scene play out in front of them. Sighing Jeff switched off the set and looked at Matt closely.  
  
" Do you think she will date me now?" Jeff joked trying to lighten the moment.  
  
What's going to happen next? What will Shawn and Jordan do next to Triple H? Will Jeff ever get up the nerve to ask Jordan out? Find out next chapter. Remember the sooner I get reviews the better chance of a new chapter going up. 


	5. the Attack

Chapter 5  
  
Jordan sat with her brother in his hotel room. Looking over she saw him watching her intently.  
  
" All right Shawn what?" Jordan asked as she had finally had enough.  
  
" When are you going to tell him?" Shawn asked getting up and pacing the room.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Jordan asked playing dumb.  
  
" Your in love with Jeff Hardy. I saw the look in your eyes when you told him the whole story before we left the arena." Shawn said looking at her with that overprotective look.  
  
" Whatever." Jordan said as she left his room and headed for her own.  
  
  
  
At The Arena.  
  
Jordan sat there staring at a picture of Jeff in the ring. The picture was hanging in the hallway as if it were a shrine. Sighing she got up and walked towards her brother's locker room. Only she never made.  
  
She felt the chair ram into her spine and the sharp pain shoot threw her entire body. She cried out and begged for someone to come and help and she tried to fight back. She couldn't see her attacker but she kept working to turn around. She kept working to try and get into a position to be able to fight back. She felt herself being thrown against the wall and then she knew no more.  
  
Jeff arrived at the arena still rehearsing what he was going to say to Jordan. He knew there was a chance now that she was no longer a part of Team Extreme, for them to date. Sighing he kept walking until he saw Jordan laying on the ground with blood all over her face. Jeff dropped his bag and ran towards her at full speed.  
  
" Jordan can you wake up for me please?" Jeff begged as he held her tenderly in his arms.  
  
" Jeff. what. happened?" Jordan managed to get out as she tried to sit up.  
  
" I don't know. We need to get you some help." Jeff said as he helped her to her feet. He sat her in a chair and went and grabbed his bag. Then he walked back to her and helped her towards the trainer's room.  
  
" I have a match tonight." Jordan muttered getting angry. " I am not missing this match."  
  
" Jordan you may not have a choice." Jeff said as they stood in front of the trainer's door.  
  
" I just want to wrestle tonight. Please Jeff!" Jordan said as the trainer opened the door to the knock.  
  
" WE will see." Jeff said as he handed her over to the trainer and walked towards Team Extreme's dressing room. As he approached he made a detour to Shawn's room.  
  
Shawn stood tapping his toes waiting for his sister to finally show up. When he heard the knock on his door he opened it thinking his sister was on the other side.  
  
" Jeff? What can I do for you?" Shawn asked with a confused look.  
  
" Someone attacked Jordan. I want her to stay a part of Team Extreme for a while. I can protect her better that way Shawn. Your so busy getting revenge you won't have time to keep an eye on her. Let me and Matt do it please?" Jeff asked with all the hope in his eyes.  
  
" You love her don't you?" Shawn asked seriously.  
  
" I don't know." Jeff answered truthfully.  
  
" Well I will think about it. I seriously doubt Jordan will go for it. She hates Hunter just as much as I do." Shawn said sighing.  
  
" More." Jordan said walking into the room.  
  
" Jordan please." Jeff started and then shook his head. AS he turned to walk out the door slammed into his face. Jeff fell backwards. Looking up he saw Rosie and Jamal standing there. Right behind him were Triple H and Ric Flair.  
  
The attack was brutal. All three wrestler's were left with severe injuries. When they would come to the anger in them would take over. But the problem was that when they came to Jordan was nowhere in sight and Jeff and Shawn were tied up in the basement.  
  
Where is Jordan? How are Jeff and Shawn going to get out of the basement? Find out next chapter. Do you think you know who attacked Jordan? Well find out in ch. 6. 


	6. The new revelation

Chapter 6  
  
Jordan woke up and looked around the room. Looking over she saw Matt standing there with a concerned look on his face.  
  
" Are you all right?" He asked suddenly.  
  
" Yeah. What's going on? Where is Shawn? Where is Jeff?" Jordan asked trying to get up only to be pushed back down.  
  
" Relax okay. They are both fine. Lita found them in the boiler room." Matt said grinning.  
  
" Okay. What happened?" Jordan asked looking at Matt closely.  
  
" I wouldn't know. Jackie found you in the Women's locker room unconscious and brought you here." Matt said sitting down next to her.  
  
" Where am I?" Jordan asked finally getting to sit up.  
  
" You are in Team Extreme's dressing room. Jeff is over there looking at the wall." Matt pointed towards his brother. " I guess he was really worried about you."  
  
" Thanks." Jordan said as she got up slowly.  
  
Jeff knew something was wrong with Shawn but he wasn't sure what was wrong. Looking over he saw Jordan walking towards him.  
  
" Jeff I know who attacked me in the hallway." Jordan said looking at him.  
  
" You do?" Jeff asked getting up.  
  
" Yes and I want to pay him back. Will you help me?" Jordan asked smiling.  
  
" You bet I will." Jeff smiled back at her. " As long as you promise to stay on Team Extreme."  
  
" I promise." Jordan smile grew.  
  
Shawn waited in the ring for Triple H to come down. Tonight he was getting to wrestle him in the match of a lifetime. Shawn had been waiting for this chance for months. Smiling he watched Triple H head down to the ring with Ric Flair not far behind him. As the match started Shawn could see Hunter holding back and he wasn't sure why.  
  
Jordan and Jeff were hidden at ringside as the match between her brother and Triple H went on. Looking over she gave Jeff the high sign and he interfered in the match. He held onto Triple H as Jordan entered the ring. Matt had already made his way down and was holding onto Ric.  
  
" Did you think I wouldn't figure out what you did? That you were the one who attacked me!" Jordan said into the microphone she held. She looked straight at Triple H. Triple H just looked at her with a confused look.  
  
" I didn't do it!" He shouted as he tried to break away.  
  
" I know you hit me from behind with that chair because you're a coward. After everything I have done for you I can't believe you would do such a thing." Jordan said as she lifted her hand and then turned quickly and slammed her fist into her brother's face.  
  
Jeff watched her in shock. He thought for sure it was Triple H who attacked Jordan but seeing the guilty look on Shawn's face he knew the truth.  
  
" I can't believe that after everything I did for you. After leaving the company I have worked for since my 18th birthday to help you, you would attack me like the coward you are. Shawn I may be your baby sister but at the moment I became your worst enemy." Jordan said as she threw the mic at her brother before, drop kicking him square in the chest.  
  
Matt and Jeff both let go of their captors and walked away with Jordan as she made her way up the ramp. They were all stopped dead in their tracks at the top.  
  
" Jordan did you ever to stop to think of the reason why I did it?" Shawn asked trying to be heard over the boo's. " You tried to take over. You wanted people to love you over me. After I put my sweat and blood in this business everyone in the back only asked how my sister was. You know nobody ever asked if I was 100% better. Nobody cared. The only thing they cared about was you! Well guess what sis the time has come for Shawn to get what he deserves! You and I are going to wrestle each other and may the better Michael's win!"  
  
Jordan just stood there stock still looking at her brother. 


	7. A new partner

Chapter 7  
  
Jeff watched as anger crossed Jordan's face. All she could think about was what her brother had just said. Slowly turning around she left the top of the ramp with Matt and Jeff not far behind.  
  
" Jordan are you all right?" Jeff asked her as they made their way back towards Team Extreme's room.  
  
" I will be." She said shortly as she picked up her bag and left.  
  
Jeff had no clue what was going on or what was going to happen but he had a feeling that Shawn had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He looked over at Matt who just nodded his head slowly and the two made their way out of the arena bags in hand. Next week was a long way off but nobody would know what would happen on RAW.  
  
Jordan walked into the arena the next week ready to take on her older brother. Smiling she passed a few fans and signed some autographs. Looking over she saw Triple H standing there with Ric Flair.  
  
" I must say it is refreshing to see someone else take out Shawn." Ric sneered slightly.  
  
" I must say Ric it is refreshing to see you finally figured out you were washed up." Jordan smiled and walked on leaving Ric and Triple H huffing after her.  
  
" Jordan!" Came a shout from behind.  
  
" Hey Jeff. What's up?" She asked as she turned around and let her smile grow.  
  
" Nothing much. Shawn has a partner tonight so you need one." Jeff announced watching her face.  
  
" Who is his partner?" Jordan asked shortly.  
  
" Molly Holly." Jeff answered.  
  
" Do you have a match?" Jordan asked slowly.  
  
" No. Why?" Jeff asked with a grin.  
  
" Would you like to be my partner?" Jordan asked smiling at him.  
  
" I would love to be." Jeff responded. " Come a long me' lady. We must go and find out if we can see our victims early."  
  
" You are such a goob." Jordan laughed.  
  
" Matt always says that to me." Jeff laughed with her.  
  
" Well Mr. Hardy I believe you are my date tonight in the ring." Jordan laughed again. This time as they neared the dressing room they noticed Bischoff standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
" Hey Mr. Bischoff what do ya want?" Jeff asked as they stopped next to him.  
  
" Jordan I don't know if you have been notified but." Eric started before Jordan interrupted him.  
  
" Jeff is going to be my partner." She said as she opened the door. Tonight was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
I know it's not a good chapter but I have to leave something for the next one. I promise the next one will be full of wrestling excitement. Because the next chapter will be the big match Molly and Shawn Vs. Jeff and Jordan. Please review because the sooner this gets reviewed the sooner the exciting chapter can go up. 


	8. The big match

Chapter 8  
  
The big match. Molly and Shawn vs. Jeff and Jordan  
  
Jordan and Jeff walked to the ring under his music because she had not yet chosen her own. As they walked out the roar of the crowd was deafening. Jeff and Jordan smiled as they entered the ring and turned around to watch the top of the ramp. As Shawn's music hit Jordan clenched her jaw and watched as he and Molly made their way down to the ring. As they entered the bell was rung and Jeff and Shawn started the match. Molly and Jordan stood in their corners cheering on their partners.  
  
Jeff slammed Shawn down with a drop kick and Shawn quickly got to his feet and slammed Jeff down. As they exchanged punches both Jordan and Molly looked on in worried silence. The match seemed to be going nowhere. Molly reached out and finally got tagged in, Jeff crawled his way over and tagged in Jordan. As Jordan and Molly went at it Jeff and Shawn pulled themselves up in their prospective corners. Jeff watched as Jordan did a hurricanrona on Molly and then went for the pin. 1..2.. but Molly got the shoulder up. The match continued with the girls wrestling around in the ring. Molly went up top and went for a molly-go-round when Jordan rolled out of the way.  
  
Shawn entered the ring and slammed his fist into Jordan's face. The referee didn't see anything because he was to busy stopping Jeff from getting into the ring. Jeff's face was red by the time he finally got back to his corner Jordan was on the ground and crawling towards the corner. She was pretty beaten up and it seemed like Molly was not going to let her tag out. Molly kicked Jordan in the gut a couple times. Jordan was gasping for breath as she quickly crawled her way to the corner. Once there she tagged in Jeff and rolled out of the ring. Molly quickly ran to her corner and tagged in Shawn.  
  
As the match continued on the fans were trying to cheer on Jeff. When he went up for the swanton bomb it was to late. Ric Flair came out of nowhere and slammed a chair into Jeff and knocked him over. As Jordan got to her feet and quickly made a beeline for Jeff, Shawn got the pin. 1.2.3.  
  
" Here are your winner's Shawn Michaels and Molly Holly." Lillian Garcia announced as Shawn and Molly headed up the ramp and towards the back hugging each other.  
  
Jordan made it to Ric but as she got there Triple H slammed her from behind. She felt herself being picked up and fear rose into her. As she was thrown down into cement she realized Ric had pulled the padding out and away from the ground. Pain shot through her body and struggled to breathe. Looking up she saw Triple H and Ric Flair standing over her grinning. Then she saw her brother head back down over to her and shake hands with them. He picked up the chair and slammed into her head. The force of the chair pushed her head hard against the cold cement floor, cracking it open.  
  
" Jordan when are you ever going to learn not to mess with the biggest and the best?" Shawn asked holding his mike. " Shawn. you. are.going.to.pay." Jordan gasped out as she struggled to breathe.  
  
" Oh that's what you think." Shawn snickered as he and Triple H shook hands again and head up the ramp. Ric Flair wasn't far behind.  
  
Matt headed at a run down the ramp. He pulled himself into the ring to try and wake up his brother. The paramedics were busy working on Jordan and so he couldn't get close to her.  
  
" Jeff, buddy, come on now wake up." Matt ordered slapping his brother in the face gently.  
  
" Come on Matt knock it off." Jeff grumbled opening his eyes. " What happened?"  
  
" You don't want to know. Right now I am more worried about Jordan. She doesn't look to good Jeff." Matt whispered.  
  
" What happened?" Jeff yelled as he realized he was still in the ring. Glancing to the side he caught a glimpse of a blood soaked head and panicked. " Is she all right?"  
  
" Jeff relax buddy. We don't know anything okay. Relax." Matt tried to calm his brother but to no avail.  
  
Find out how bad the injuries to Jordan are in the next chapter. What do you think so far? Any suggestions? Anything you think I could have done better? I really like the reviews and could use some suggestions for the next chapter. Let me know. 


	9. the Injury Report

Chapter 9  
  
Jordan looked up at Jeff's yell but could barely move. Her head was throbbing and she felt sick to her stomach. The blood loss was starting to make her woozy and she quickly realized her injuries were severe. The paramedics were talking to her and trying to keep her calm as they put the neck brace on her. The rolled her gently and placed her on a stretcher and were strapping her in when she heard Jeff yell again. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she knew no more.  
  
Jeff watched them strap her to a stretcher and then lift her onto the gurney. He saw the blood dripping from her head and he saw her blonde hair turned to a bright red. He strained against his brother's hold trying desperetly to get to Jordan's side.  
  
" Well folks what we just witnessed has got to be the worse thing I have seen Triple H do yet!" J.R. said as he watched Jordan being wheeled up the ramp.  
  
" I usually support Triple H but this time he went a little to far. God I think she is out cold and that is a whole lot of blood. You can see the Hardy Boy's look angry and scared at the same time." King said as he watched with wide eyes Jordan being wheeled away.  
  
Jeff was ordered to get checked out and then told he could meet Jordan at the hospital.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Jordan was sitting up in bed at home watching smackdown when she made her decision. " I have medical clearance if I really want it. I am going back Monday." Jordan whispered as she touched the bandages that still covered her head.  
  
Jordan grabbed her keys and some stuff and left home. She went quickly to the airport and flew to L.A. where RAW was going to be held. She bought a front row ticket to RAW for a lot of money and worked out her own little plan for revenge. She knew that Shawn had a match on that day and wouldn't expect her to be anywhere near the arena. She was going to make him rule the day he put his hands on her.  
  
Monday: RAW is WAR.  
  
" Hi I'm Jerry the King Lawler ringside with Jim Ross and we are ready for RAW Is WAR." King said into the microphone and listened to the defeaning roar of the crowd.  
  
" Tonight is going to be a great show for you guys! Tonight our main event is Triple H and Ric Flair Vs. The Hardy Boy's. You know this has to do with the injuries they inflected on Team Extreme member Jordan. Who, from what we know, is home resting comfortably. She suffered a severe head injury and luckily that was it" J.R. said with sympathy in his voice.  
  
" Yes I have to admit that Triple H went to far with what he did to Jordan and we are going to take a look at that right now." King said shaking his head.  
  
As they rolled the playback of what happened two weeks ago, Jordan's blood ran cold. Anger filled her and she was ready to beat the living daylights out of her brother for setting that up. She knew that Jeff and Matt would take care of Triple H and Ric so she wasn't worried about them but she was taking care of her brother.  
  
45 minutes into the show.  
  
The matches were nothing special and Jordan was getting bored. Then she heard her brother's music and she perked up. She was ready to shock everyone. Boo's raged from the fans and Jordan smiled with pleasure. Her brother got into the ring and grabbed a microphone.  
  
" Well I know those boo's aren't for me. You ungrateful and unworthy people have no clue who your messing with! You are in presence of greatness and should show some respect! As for my little sister, she got what she deserved. She tried to show me up! She tried to say she was a good wrestler when in fact she is nothing but a slut who is more interested in Jeff Hardy than her own family. I bet the only reason she agreed to come here was not to help me but to be close to him! Well it doesn't matter now because if she gets the guts to come back I will just teach her another lesson!" Shawn sneered into the microphone and was booed some more.  
  
" Shut your mouth!" RVD said as he made his way out. " You know Shawn no one is as great as Rob Van Dam." RVD smirked and dropped the mic and ran to the ring. The match started off great until once again Shawn cheated. He pinned Rob and Rob rolled out of the ring and stood at the top of the ramp looking at Shawn in the ring.  
  
" No one is as great as Shawn Michaels!." Shawn said into the Microphone.  
  
Jordan saw her chance and jumped over the security baracade. She crawled into the ring and pulled her disguise off. AS the crowd went wild Shawn looked at her in shock. Jordan drop kicked him and then continued beating the crap out of him. When she was satisfied he knew she was back she grabbed the mic.  
  
" Actually big brother I am back and ready to kick your ass! Anytime and Anywhere. In fact I think that at No Way Out you and I are just going to have to get it on! I want you in a one on one match-up No Holds Barred!"  
  
Will Shawn except Jordan's challenge? How is everyone going to react to Jordan's quick return? What will happen to Triple H and Ric in their match against the Hardy's? Find out in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for this story let me know. I know this isn't one of my best chapter's but hey I have writer's block and I am giving it my best shot. 


	10. The interferance

Chapter 10  
  
Jeff watched in amazement as Jordan made her way up the ramp among cheers of the crowd. Shaking his head he tried to clear it hoping that it really wasn't her and that he was just seeing things. Seeing that it really was her he ran to the door and flung it open with Matt and Lita not far behind him. They ran towards the ramp and saw Jordan came out from the other side of the curtain.  
  
" What did you think you were doing?" Jeff asked in a scared tone. " You are in no condition to wrestle!"  
  
" You sound like my mother and trust me that is not a compliment." Jordan grinned as she hugged Lita and then Matt. As her eyes turned towards Jeff she could see him watching her with an angry glare. " If your going to glare at me like that then you might as well just turn around and walk the other way. I don't need that from you. All I want is your support!"  
  
" I'm sorry that I worry about you! I won't ever do it again!" Jeff yelled as he turned on his heel and walked back towards the dressing room. Matt and Lita stared at him with their lower jaws practically dropping to the ground.  
  
" Jordan we have no clue what's wrong with him. He probably was just worried about you is all. Once we got back to the dressing room everything should be just fine." Lita tried to reassure her. Sending a glance to Matt she told him to go there ahead of them and take care of the issue.  
  
Matt arrived at the dressing room and walked in.  
  
" Jeff what in the blue heck is your problem?" Matt asked watching as his younger brother sat with his back leaning against the wall. He was facing Matt with solem eyes that showed he regretted his outburst.  
  
" I don't know. I guess I just worry about her is all. I think I'm in love with her and when she does scary things, like showing up when she should be home resting I worry." Jeff murmured.  
  
" Jeff you feel really strongly for her huh? That was not a way to tell her that! Right now she needs us to back her up. She is going through a rough time with her brother doing what he is doing and all. She really needs us in her corner and Team Extreme always supports one of it's own." Matt said as he sat on the couch.  
  
" I know your right. I guess I will just go and find her." Jeff said as he pushed away from the wall.  
  
" No need. I am right here. I wish you had told me how you felt Jeff. I might have understood you a little better." Jordan whispered as she walked into the room.  
  
" I know. I do love you Jordan." Jeff said as he walked over and kissed her.  
  
" I love you to." Jordan whispered back.  
  
After an hour of all four of them laughing and talking about the look on Shawn's face when everything happened, it was time for the main even. The Hardy Boys Vs. Ric Flair and Triple H.  
  
Jordan watched Matt and Jeff walk out of the room prepared for what would be a long and tiring match. Lita advised her to sit in chair in the dressing room and watch on the screen in there. She was going to ringside to cheer them on and would do it for Jordan.  
  
As everyone entered the ring it was clear that the match was going to be long and hard. Both sides looked determined to do whatever it took to win this match and that meant pulling out all the stops and never giving up no matter how badly it hurt. Lita watched on in stunned silence as the match went on in a gruesome manner.  
  
Matt flung Ric into the ropes with a loud thud. It was clear the Hardy Boys were in charge but the way the match had been going it could change at any time.  
  
Jordan watched as Shawn crawled in the ring and took out Jeff. Jumping out of her chair, with a wince, she stared wide-eyed as Shawn interfered. She wanted so badly to run out of there and help the guys but she knew there was no way she would make it there in time. She saw Lita get slammed in the head with a chair and go down and she watched as Triple H pinned Jeff. The match was over but the beating was not. Jordan ran out of the room and toward the ring at full force.  
  
Sorry about not updating for a while but I have been swamped with homework and so forth. I will try and update again soon as I get a couple of reviews. I must get reviews for an update. Also I know this chapter might not be the best but I promise to make the story better. 


	11. The hospital ride

Chapter 11  
  
All Jordan could think about as she ran towards the ramp was the pain on Jeff, Matt and Lita's faces as they went down and the beating continued. She saw her brother grinning as he helped Triple H and Flair do the damage they were doing. Clearly this whole thing had been planned from the get go. Panic filled up inside her as she ran full force to the entrance. By the time she made it there she could tell that the beating had stopped. Running out from behind the curtain she could see the paramedics working swiftly on Jeff. He seemed to be hurt the worse. Looking at Matt she could see him holding onto Lita as they stood by the side of the ring. Running towards the ring she tried desperately to get to Jeff.  
  
Lita saw Jordan coming down the ramp and nodded her head towards her. Matt glanced up at her and frowned. He grabbed her arm before she could get into the ring.  
  
" Jordan you need to stay out here. They are going to help Jeff. I promise you he will be all right." Matt said as he yanked her back, nearly knocking her off her feet.  
  
In the ring the paramedics worked on Jeff who was bleeding badly. He was completely unconscious and it seemed like a truck, rather then a fist, had hit him. His hair was soaked with blood and it seemed to be pooling in the ring. They strapped him to the backboard and got him out of the ring. Up the ramp they went and straight to the ambulance.  
  
Jordan watched in horror, as Jeff was loaded into the ambulance. Her mind was full of panic and anger. She knew what she had to do and she got ready to do it. There was really only one thing she needed to do and that was to deal with her brother.  
  
" Jordan we are going to the hospital. Wanna come with us?" Lita asked as she saw Jordan watch the ambulance pull away.  
  
" No I will meet you there." Jordan said as she walked back towards the dressing rooms.  
  
Lita and Matt watched her go and shook their heads. They knew what she was going to do and there was no way they were going to leave her here alone to do it. Jeff would not be happy when he heard about this. They both ran after Jordan who was walking very fast towards Shawn's dressing room.  
  
Jordan knew that Lita and Matt were behind and so she took off at a run. She wanted to get there before they did because she had a lot on her mind. She knew that if she didn't get her hands on her brother and soon she was going to take it out on someone who didn't deserve it. She made it to Shawn's dressing room and pushed her way inside. She saw her brother laughing at the scene on TV, which was a replay of Jeff being carried away, and rage exploded inside of her.  
  
" You son of a bitch!" She shouted as she ran at him full force.  
  
Shawn turned and faced her with shock on his face. As she rammed into him he fell backwards with a thud. As they were on the ground wrestling, Jordan felt all her injuries come to life. She knew this couldn't be good for her health but she didn't care. She slammed her fist into her brother's face with such force that she felt pain throughout her entire arm. She felt someone pull her off but she didn't care. She kept trying to get to her brother even as someone held her back. Then she realized the person wasn't holding her back, just holding her still as her brother rammed his fist into her midsection. She tried to double over with pain but the person holding her wouldn't allow it.  
  
Matt and Lita ran towards Shawn's dressing room and when they got there they saw Triple H holding onto Jordan as Shawn was beating her up. Matt jumped on Triple H's back and made him let go of Jordan who fell to the floor, doubled over in pain as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Lita ran over and grabbed Jordan's arm and pulled her out of the room.  
  
" You know Jeff isn't going to be happy about this?" Lita said as she pulled Jordan towards the parking lot.  
  
" Who cares? I can't wait until I get my older brother in the ring alone! He is going to wish he never messed with Jeff or you and Matt!" Jordan spat as the blood started welling in her mouth. " I swear he always has to have people take care of things for him and it's pathetic. He doesn't know how to fight his own battles!"  
  
" Jordan did you think going in there was going to solve anything?" Lita asked honestly.  
  
" Yes I did. I figured it would help me work out some of the frustration that I am feeling at the moment and I think it did just that!" Jordan said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
" After everything that happened you think that Jeff is not going to be mad?" Lita asked shaking her head.  
  
" Who cares at the moment?" Jordan said. " Look what they did to him. You saw what he looked like with all of that blood. I can't believe he was hurt that badly. My brother is going to pay and I will make him pay my way." Jordan spat as she saw Matt heading towards them.  
  
" We should head to the hospital and this time Jordan you are coming with us." Matt said shaking his head at her.  
  
They rode to the hospital in silence as they thought about what was going on. Jordan stared out the window as she replayed the way Jeff looked in that ring over and over again. She knew there was no way around it. She was going to have to make her brother pay big time and the only way to do that was to take him on in the ring in a serious, serious fight. She was going take him out and she was going to make him feel pain like he had never felt before. It was time for her to make sure Shawn realized that he was messing with the wrong female. It was time to wrestle in a match that she had not wrestled in before. She was going to wrestle with Shawn in an Iron Man match. She was going to find out how tough her idiot brother really was. 


	12. The new match

Chapter 12  
  
Matt, Lita and Jordan sat in the waiting area, waiting for news on Jeff's condition. When the doctor finally came out, Jordan could tell he dreading having to talk to them.  
  
" His injuries look pretty severe. He lost a lot of blood, but he is awake and asking for someone named Jordan." The doctor said looking at the three of them.  
  
" That would be me." Jordan said as she stepped forward. " What room is he in?"  
  
" 122, just go straight down the hall and it should be on your right." The doctor told her before he walked away.  
  
Jordan walked down the long hallway until she came to the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowly pushed the door open and saw Jeff lying there with machines all around him. Her heart broke at the sight of his pale form lying against the white sheets. Gulping she walked further into the room and sat next to him.  
  
" Hey." She said with a smile.  
  
" Hey Jordy." Jeff said with a tiny grin. " I have decided that is going to be your new nickname."  
  
" Oh really? What if I don't want it to be?" She asked him with a small smile.  
  
" To bad." Jeff laughed and then coughed and winced because it hurt so badly.  
  
" Are you okay?" She asked him with worried eyes.  
  
" Yup. Nothing to worry about. You and me can be a sorry pair at home recovering together." He said with a smile. " My dad will most likely make me go and stay with him but you can come to."  
  
" No that's all right. I made a comeback remember?" Jordan said with a little laugh.  
  
" Well uncomeback." Jeff said with a frown. " I want you to be perfectly healthy when you go back for real. Please Jordan!" He said with a puppydog face.  
  
" Nope. Besides I just kicked my brother's ass and then got mine kicked in return." Jordan informed him. " I have to get revenge again." She said with a frown.  
  
" When did this happen?" He asked her with wide eyes.  
  
" After the ambulance took you away. I couldn't bear the thought of what he had done to you so I went to his dressing room and we got into it. I was winning to until Triple H showed up and helped Shawn." Jordan said with a disappointed look. " My brother doesn't know how to fight his own battles and that's his problem."  
  
" You really like me then." Jeff said with a smile.  
  
" Well of course I like you doofus." Jordan said, rolling her eyes.  
  
" No I mean you like me like a boyfriend." Jeff said with a grin.  
  
" What makes you think that?" She asked with a shake of her head. " You are so egotistical. Just like my brother and Triple H."  
  
" I am not egotistical." Jeff said with an hurt expression.  
  
" Yes you are." Jordan said rolling her eyes.  
  
A week later Jordan was stretching in the Hardy's dressing room. She had an intergender tag match where she was teaming with Shane McMahon. She stood up and looked around in disgust. Why did she have to get stuck with Shane? Everyone knew he couldn't wrestle and that he usually left his partner's hanging. Sighing she loosened up a little and then left the room. Tonight was going to be a long match and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be one that she liked.  
  
~~~ Sorry it's a short chapter but the next chapter is going to be the match. Let me know what you thought.~~~ 


	13. Jordan's new injuries

Chapter 13  
  
Jordan waited in the ring for Shane to come down. She wasn't sure who their match was against but by the look on Bishoffs face she could tell it would not be one that she was going to enjoy. Sighing she saw Shane walking down the ramp with a look of pure determination. She shook her head as she waited to find out who her match was going to be against.  
  
" Tonight you two will be taking on Kane and Rob Van Dam." Eric said with a smirk.  
  
Jordan smiled as RVD headed down towards the ring. She knew this was going to be purely business and nothing personal. Then Kane followed and the look on his face told her that she was not going to like wrestling with him.  
  
" I get RVD and you get Kane." Shane whispered to her.  
  
What a wimp. Shane seemed to be the biggest jerk she had ever met, besides her big brother. Shaking her head she waited in the ring for the bell as Shane exited the ring and so did RVD.  
  
The bell rang and Jordan and Kane started their battle. Jordan ended up on the ground so many times she contemplated staying down for a little bit. Sighing she got up, she could already feel her tried muscles starting to give in. There was nothing she could do as she made her way over and tried to tag in Shane. Shane shied away from her hand and wouldn't let her make the tag. Jordan's eyes went wide as she saw the look on Shane's face and realized she had been screwed. Looking over she saw RVD realize the same thing and could tell he was trying to think of what to do to help her. It was obvious he didn't want to go against his partner but he also didn't want her hurt. Jordan struggled with Kane as the match continued.  
  
Kane slammed Jordan down on the mat so hard she could have sworn she felt her teeth rattle. Jordan could barely move as Kane continued to stomp her into the mat. She saw him nod at Shane who in turn uncovered a turnbuckle. Jordan knew what was coming next and she tried desperately to struggle against the hold that Kane now had on her. Then her face collided with the metal ring. She could feel the warm blood trickle from her wound and she could tell that the crowd was stunned as she heard them gasp with surprise. Jordan tried desperately to fight back but in her mind it was a three on one situation and she was severally outnumbered.  
  
Jordan was out cold beside the ring. No one was helping her as Kane and Shane continued to beat her up. Bischoff ran down to the ring and got in on the action as well as Shawn and Triple H. It was very clear that this was a major set up and that she was not going to get up after this beating. She was completely helpless and defenseless.  
  
RVD watched what was going on and was confused and unsure on how he could help her out. He really didn't think he could take them all on, on his own.  
  
Matt and Lita finally found a monitor after sitting in a meeting with Vince. They wanted to see how Jordan's match was going and what they saw shocked them.  
  
" We have to get down there and help her!" Lita cried.  
  
" You know we can't. Look the referees are already heading down with security." Matt pointed.  
  
Since this was a taping Jeff had no clue what was going on and called Matt to find out how Jordan's match was going.  
  
" It's not good news little bro." Matt said into the phone softly.  
  
" What happened?" Jeff cried panicked.  
  
" Looks like Shane played her. There is a major beating being delivered as we speak. Security is trying to break it up, but Jeff I think Jordan may be seriously hurt." Matt said with a sigh.  
  
" Oh god I should have been there." Jeff groaned. ' Let me know what hospital so I can meet you there."  
  
" Jeff that won't be necessary. If we know Jordan, she'll get checked out and then insist on being released. When that happens Lita will personally escort her to dad's where you can keep an eye on her." Matt promised.  
  
" Are you sure Lita won't mind." Jeff asked biting his lower lip.  
  
" Trust me right now Lita needs to get a way. From the look on her face, I would say that Shawn, Shane, Kane, Bischoff and Triple H had better stay away from her." Matt chuckled. " They just get the guys off of her." Matt trailed off as he sucked in a deep breath at the amount of blood all over her face. " On second thought maybe you should fly out here. Doubt Jordan's going to be conscious to pitch a fit about the hospital."  
  
" Is that bad?" Jeff asked with a concerned voice.  
  
" Let's just say it's worse than anything we have ever seen before little bro." Matt said seriously. " Lita is already heading to the ring to be by her side and the fans are completely silent. I don't think they realize just yet how serious it is."  
  
" I don't even know how serious it is." Jeff said frustrated. " I knew I should have gone tonight."  
  
" No way. Dad would have skinned you alive if you had shown up here." Matt pointed out. " You couldn't have helped her Jeff. You only would have made matters worse on yourself."  
  
" I know but I feel so guilty. I mean she stuck up for me and I couldn't even return the favor for her." Jeff said with a groan.  
  
" Trust me little bro. When you are 100% better you and I will take care of this." Matt promised him. " Now let me see what hospital they are going to take her to and call you back. Go ahead and pack yourself a bag and let dad know you are going to be by Jordan's side and not at an arena."  
  
" All right." Jeff agreed as he hung up the phone.  
  
Matt and Lita were sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for some news on Jordan's condition. Jeff was on a plane at the moment heading their way. They looked up as a doctor entered the room and sat down across from them.  
  
" It doesn't look good. From what I can gather she has a severe concussion and some broken facial bones. To fix the damage done to her face I would recommend plastic surgery but we should really wait and see. I have no clue how extensive the damage is to her head just yet because she is still unconscious. When she comes to we are going to run a few tests and see if there are any major effects. If there are some of the problems could be amnesia or worse. As of now there is nothing more we can do." The doctor said sympathetically.  
  
" Thank you doctor." Matt whispered since he could Lita was too upset to even talk.  
  
They sat there staring at the empty seat the doctor had vacated until Jeff came running in with his dad. Matt glanced up at both of them with worry filled eyes.  
  
" How bad is it?" His father asked him sitting in the seat the doctor had vacated.  
  
" Really bad. They can't tell how serious it is because she isn't awake yet." Lita whispered as she glanced at Jeff. " They say she may need plastic surgery to repair the damage done to her face. She has a lot of broken bones."  
  
" I swear to you when I am finished here I am going to go and kill them." Jeff said getting angry. Jeff got up paced before he headed down the hall to where the chapel was. He walked inside and kneeled on the ground and made a vow. " I swear that I will get revenge for Jordan." He whispered before he left the chapel. 


	14. Jeff's bedside vigil

Chapter 14  
  
It had been a week since the attack on Jordan. She was still completely unconscious and had not stirred at all. The doctors were getting worried and had now pronounced that she was in a coma. Jeff wouldn't leave her side and it was clear that his feelings for her were so profound that if anyone even tried to make him leave they would pay for it. He was sitting there holding her hand like he always did when Matt walked into the room.  
  
"Jeff you look like hell." Matt said as he sat in one of the other empty chairs in the private room.  
  
"So what. Jordan looks worse than me and I am not leaving until she wakes up." Jeff said stubbornly.  
  
"Little bro I understand how you feel. I can't imagine what I would do if it were Lita lying there right now but you need to get out of here. Staring at her sleeping form will only make matters worse for yourself." Matt said with a sigh.  
  
"Look I am not leaving until she is awake all right." Jeff said stubbornly as he watched Jordan's eyelids to see if they would open yet.  
  
"Jeff you're staring at her closed eyes." Matt pointed out with an annoyed look. "At least go to the cafeteria to get yourself something to eat."  
  
"No I don't need to." Jeff said shaking his head. "I know you're just looking out for me but Matt I can't leave her. There is no way I can just let her be alone in this room and then if she wakes up and no one is in here. Just imagine how scared she is going to be." Jeff said shaking his head.  
  
"Jeff I understand what you're saying. Look what if I stay while you go and get some air and stuff?" Matt suggested to him with a pointed look. "I promise I won't leave her side until you get back."  
  
"No I just can't leave her." Jeff said shaking his head as he gripped her hand tightly to him.  
  
"Jeff you need to think about your own health. Don't you want to get better so that you can get revenge for her?" Matt asked pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Matt just back off." Jeff snarled without looking up at him. "I can't leave her here alone like that."  
  
"You're not leaving her alone. I swear that I won't leave her side until you get back." Matt said going to the other side of Jordan's bed. " Jeff look at me. I have never lied to you and I promise I won't start now."  
  
"I can't leave her Matt. I just can't leave her side at all." Jeff said with tears in his eyes. "She means everything to me at the moment and I feel so helpless. I can't help her, I can't protect her from whatever is going through her mind at the moment. I can't make her feel better and I can't see her smile."  
  
"Jeff everything is going to be okay." Matt said as he walked over and hugged his brother. "Nothing bad is going to happen to her in the hospital, I won't let it. If you go and get some air and stuff I promise not to leave her side, even for a second."  
  
"No I just can't." Jeff said shaking his head.  
  
"All right, fine then. If I bring you something good to eat will you at least try and eat it?" Matt asked with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah." Jeff agreed as he looked at Jordan more closely. "Does it look like her eyelids are moving to you?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Matt leaned close and took a look at Jordan, frowning he backed away. He had to admit it did look like she was starting to come around a little bit. He smiled over at his brother and then turned towards the door, determined to get a doctor in there to check her out. Before he made it he heard her voice as she finally came around.  
  
"Jeff?" Jordan asked opening her eyes and looking at him.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Jeff said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "We're gonna get a doctor to come in here and look at you, make sure everything is all right." He said with a wink.  
  
"I'm sure that everything is fine. I hate hospitals, can I go home?" She asked with a grimace.  
  
"Nope." Jeff said shaking his head.  
  
Matt walked out of the room and walked over to the front desk.  
  
"We need a doctor in room 112." Matt said with a smile. "She's awake and complaining about wanting to go home."  
  
"All right." The nurse said looking at the chart and then paging the proper doctor.  
  
Jordan stared at Jeff who was staring at her. "What?" Jordan asked after a little while.  
  
"You gave us all quite a scare." Jeff said softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."  
  
"Jeff don't start all right." Jordan said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean? The only thing I said was that I was sorry I wasn't there for you." Jeff said confused.  
  
"There is no reason for you to feel guilty about this whole thing. Technically it was my fault for going when I knew I wasn't 100 percent." Jordan said sighing again.  
  
"I'm not going to argue about that because I agree with that one." Jeff said crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"Look I just hate it when my brother wins." Jordan said softly.  
  
"He's not going to win Jordan. Look at it this way, you have a major chance to get even with him now." Jeff said with a grin. "When you are 100 percent better and so am I we, as a team, will do some serious damage."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Jordan said with a grin as the doctor walked in.  
  
"Well looks who finally decided to open her eyes." The doctor said with a smile as he walked around and started examining Jordan.  
  
"When do I get to leave this joint?" Jordan asked with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Already eager to bust out huh?" The doctor laughed. "Well sorry to give you the bad news but you won't be leaving for quite a while."  
  
"Ah come on. What if I promise to take it easy?" Jordan asked with a pout on her face.  
  
"Nope not going to happen. Now let's see what we can do about that headache you have." The doctor said noticing her wince.  
  
"Fine." Jordan said crossing her arms in front of her and then wincing because of the movement.  
  
Jeff noticed how cute she looked with a pout on her face and tried to snap himself out of it. She was lying in a hospital bed after getting her ass kicked and all he could think about was how cute she was? Jeff got up and left the room, determined to control his raging hormones at the moment. He wasn't sure exactly what was wrong but he had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A month later Jordan was sitting at home in front of the T.V when she heard a knock at her door, frowning she got up and tried to think of who could be bugging her at that moment. She looked through the peephole and grinned when she saw that it was only Jeff.

"Hey." She said as she opened the door to let him in. "I thought you were returning to work this week."

"I was but then my doctor decided he wasn't ready to clear me. So I decided to come and hang out with you." Jeff said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan. I was getting bored hanging out here all by myself." Jordan said as she led the way into the living room.

"What are you watching?" Jeff asked as he glanced at the television set and frowned when he didn't recognize the show.

"A game show called "Dog Eat Dog"." Jordan said with a shrug. "It's kinda funny watching everyone fail at their challenges."

"Why is that?" Jeff asked sitting on the couch.

"Because they would be so easy for you or me to complete." Jordan said laughing.

"Oh well maybe they will do a celebrity edition and you can compete and show everyone what you're capable of." Jeff challenged with a laugh.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jordan with a smirk on her face. "We all know I would beat you in a heartbeat."

"Cocky aren't you?" Jeff asked with a chuckle.

"Always." Jordan said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"Nope." Jeff said shaking his head at her.

* * *

Matt walked down the hallway, towards his dressing room. He was alone tonight and as much as he hated to admit it, it was starting to freak him out. He had this bad feeling that Shawn was up to something and that he would get all of his buddies together and take him out. He glanced over his shoulder for the millionth time, looking for any sign that someone was there that shouldn't be there. Seeing no one he sighed with relief and continue walking towards his dressing room. Lita was out with an injury, just like Jordan and Jeff and he had a feeling he was next on the hit list.

* * *

Shawn grinned as he read over the script that he was given. It was going to be delivered to Matt Hardy soon enough and then he would make sure that there was nothing anyone could say about it. Shaking his head he chuckled as he read his favorite part for the millionth time.

* * *

"Jeff your lying to me aren't you." Jordan said after a few moments. "Your doctor cleared you to go back but you're worried about me so you didn't go."

"Guilty as charged." Jeff said with a wince. "What gave me away?"

"I know that you weren't that badly hurt earlier this month. You seemed just fine when I was in the hospital, but your doctor was being cautious. He would have cleared you immediately if he thought you would have been ready." Jordan said with a scowl on her face. "I am not a child Jeff, I don't need a baby-sitter."

"Jordan please just let me be here for you right now." Jeff said with a pleading look.

"What's really going on?" Jordan asked confused and feeling a little worried.

"I don't know honestly. Look I got a phone call last night talking about what was going to happen to all of our team." Jeff admitted softly. "Lita is flying out this way and I am supposed to keep an eye on the two of you."

"Nope." Jordan said shaking her head. "I am sure that Lita and I can take care of ourselves Jeff. Please just let us do this our own way."

"Jordan I just don't want anything to happen to you." Jeff said softly. "Please just promise me that if things get to out of hand that you will call either me or Matt to come and help you two out?"

"All right. The only reason I am promising that is because I know you won't be satisfied until I do." Jordan said grudgingly. "Promise me something in return?"

"What?" Jeff asked wearily.

"You and Matt will be extra careful. That phone call means you two are in danger to." Jordan said softly.

"Promise." Jeff said nodding his head.

* * *

Matt looked over the script with a gulp and a bad thought in his head. This was not going to be his night and since he was alone here, it was going to be a night that he would be painfully aware of. Hr groaned as he put the script down on the table and then he picked up his cell phone to call Lita. He was hoping she had finally landed and was on her way to Jordan's house where Jeff would be sitting with them.

* * *

Jeff arrived at the airport with Jordan and kissed her forehead. "When my flight lands I'll give you a call." He said as he saw Lita walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Lita said holding some bags.

"Hey Lita." Jordan said. "It's just gonna be you and me."

"Cool." Lita said with a smile.

* * *

Jordan watched Jeff get on the plane and smiled. She knew that something was up because she had gotten a call from an inside source that Matt was going to need some help. She bit her lip and turned towards Lita with a nod. They headed out towards Jordan's car, ready to head back to her place for some much needed girl time.

* * *

Jeff knew that something was up and that Jordan was hiding something from him, but he wasn't sure what it was. He sighed and settled back in his seat, ready for the short ride to the city that RAW was currently in and then a drive towards the arena. He had a bad feeling that he was going to be needed there more than anything tonight.

* * *

Matt got dressed in his wrestling gear, really worried about the fact that Lita didn't answer his call. Hr knew that tonight he was in for a big ride and he wasn't all that sure that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

A/N: This was more informative since I haven't written this for a while. I promise there will be wrestling action next chapter. Please Review. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jeff arrived at the arena and was shocked to see people looking at him with concern. He wasn't scheduled to wrestle tonight so there was no reason for anyone to be worried, unless it wasn't him they were worried about. He sucked in a breath and then ran towards Matt's dressing room hoping he would get there before Matt had to head down to the ring.

* * *

Matt looked over as his door flew open. He frowned when he saw Jeff standing there looking at him.

"Whose with Jordan and Lita?" Matt asked walking towards him.

"No one needs to be with them. Jordan pointed out that they can take care of themselves." Jeff said with a shrug. "What's going on Matt? What's your match tonight?"

"You really don't want to know." Matt said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Jeff said as he threw his gear down. "I'm going to need the gear aren't I?"

"Yeah I think you might need it. I am taking on Shawn Michaels and Kane." Matt said.

"Handicap match?" Jeff asked his eyes wide.

"According to the script it is a handicap match unless you show up and want to wrestle." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"So here I am." Jeff said grabbing his bag up again. "Let me get changed then."

* * *

Jordan and Lita snuck into the arena with smirks on their faces. Technically they weren't supposed to be there but they both had bad feelings about tonight. They glanced around and then snuck into the Hardy dressing room. They both knew that the guys had already headed down towards the ring. They took a seat on the couch, in their wrestling gear, and watched the monitor. It was going to hard staying put but they both knew they would only head out there if they were really needed.

* * *

Jeff stood next to Matt at the top of the entrance ramp. Both of them were really nervous and they had ever right to be. This match was about to the worse one either of them had ever wrestled in.

* * *

Their opponents Kane and Shawn Michaels were already in the ring when they got there and from the looks on their faces there was a twist to this match that they didn't know anything about. Jeff and Matt both looked at each other and nodded miserably. Tonight was going to be an awfully long night and neither one of them was ready for what was going to happen.

* * *

Jordan and Lita sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and staring at each other. Jordan had filled Lita in on what she knew and they were both extremely worried about the guys. Although they both felt better they knew heading out to where RAW was being tapped would only make matters worse for everyone including themselves. Whatever was going down tonight, they had to hope that the guys could handle it all without their help.

* * *

Jeff stared at Kane who was on the outside with him. Matt and Shawn were going at it in the ring and Jeff was trying to keep one eye on the action and the other on the tag partner. He gulped when he heard the crowd gasp and knew that someone else was heading down towards the ring. This was about to become the worst night of their lives at the moment.

* * *

Vince walked down to the ring with a new wrestler who wasn't even named yet. The humongous guy was ready to make sure the Hardy boy's were on the injured list permanently.

* * *

Jeff turned his head behind him slightly and caught sight of who was making the crowd gasp and he quickly turned back towards the match. He was sorry that he had looked in the first place. He noticed Matt was in trouble and called out for him to tag him in. He stretched his hand out for his brother but it was no use, Matt couldn't get to him to make the tag. Shawn tagged Kane in and Jeff knew it was going to be all over as soon as Kane choked slammed Matt.

* * *

Matt and Jeff lost the match but the wrestling wasn't over. The big man climbed into the ring with Vince and although Jeff was desperately trying to get his brother out, it was no use. Kane, Shawn and the new guy surrounded them and started pounding them into the mat. Jeff felt some of his old injuries start to spring back to life and immediately regretting letting Jordan talk him into returning, at the same time he was glad she had because otherwise Matt would be taking more than he already was. Jeff groaned as he heard a snap and knew something was broken, he just wasn't sure if it was him or Matt that had broken something.

* * *

Vince watched with a smirk on his face as the Hardy Boy's became the beaten and bloody mess lying in a heap in the middle of the ring. He laughed as he heard the sound of bones breaking and then frowned when security attempted to intervene. He knew that technically he should end this now with the boy's looking so bad, but he enjoyed the scene in front of him. Sighing he signaled for the three men to stop and they all left the ring amongst the boos from the crowd.

* * *

Jeff woke up in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital and felt the sharp pain shooting throughout his body. He groaned, his first night back and already he was most likely going to end up back on the injured list, this really sucked. His mind wondered to Jordan and he winced again as he realized that she was going to want to hurt him for this. He felt the pain getting sharper and quickly passed out.

* * *

Jordan sat beside Jeff's bed with an angry scowl on her face. So these guys wanted to play rough did they? She felt the anger rising even more and quickly got to her feet and met Lita out in the hallway. She could tell that Matt was in no better condition then Jeff and the two women nodded at each other.

"Sometimes it's got to be handled by a woman." Jordan said simply with Lita's nod of approval. It was time to make sure that Team Extreme took over and they were going to get even no matter what it took to do so.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jordan and Lita stared straight ahead as they sat inside the dressing room that had been arranged for them. It had been a full week since the brutal attack on Matt and Jeff. Jordan finally got to her feet and read her script silently to herself again, knowing that she was going to have to deal with the problems that were arising.

"Lita I am not feelin this script at all." Jordan said with a sigh. "This could get dangerous, especially without the guys here as backup."

"I know but hey we are going to find a way to deal with it all right?" Lita said with a sigh of her own.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling I am going to regret coming here tonight." Jordan said shaking her head. "Jeff and Matt are still in the hospital so there isn't even the slightest chance of getting any backup."

"They are to hurt to back us up even if they weren't in the hospital." Lita pointed out.

"Yeah but that wouldn't have stopped them from showing up and checking on us and you know it." Jordan said arching her eyebrow.

"True. They can get a little overprotective when it comes to us." Lita said with a small laugh.

"Something just doesn't seem right. I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't know what to do about it." Jordan said with a sigh as she bit her bottom lip gently.

"Okay so what do you suggest we do about it?" Lita asked finally seeing that Jordan was really scared. She could tell that this wasn't good because Jordan was never scared about anything.

"I honestly don't have an answer to that question at the moment." Jordan said with a sigh.

* * *

Vince laughed as he looked at Shawn Michaels and Triple H who were going over a new plan with his secret wrestlers. Everyone was on edge after the brutal attack on the Hardy Boys and just about everyone was trying to figure out who the men were that attacked Matt and Jeff but no one was going to find out. He glanced at the script in his hand, a copy of Jordan and Lita's. He laughed evilly as he decided he would make a few unscripted changes that the ladies wouldn't be made aware of at all. They would be lucky if they got out of this without being permanently taken out of wrestling.

* * *

Jeff woke up with pain shooting throughout his body and saw his father sitting next to his bed. He could tell that he had been going back and forth between his room and Matt's and knew that wasn't a good sign. The only reason he would so stressed and feel the need to check on both of his sons is if Lita and Jordan weren't there.

"Dad?" He managed to choke out, his voice sounded hoarse and his throat felt raw and dry.

"Don't try and talk Jeff. I already know what you want to know. They had to go in tonight. They received a script and they weren't given a choice." He said softly as he gently patted his sons shoulder. "Matt is holding his own, he should wake up soon just like you did." He said basically letting him know that Matt had never regained consciousness.

Jeff felt the worry clogging his brain and he knew that until he talked to Jordan on the phone and she was on her way back here that he wouldn't be able to think about anything else but her. He felt the anger seep into his body at the thought that she was vulnerable there without him and he wanted nothing more than to climb out of the hospital bed and get on a plan to wherever they were taping. He took one look at his fathers face and knew that was never going to happen.

* * *

Jordan sighed deeply as she checked her knee brace once again. It was killing her that her own brother hated her so much that he was willing to make sure she was hurt far worse than anything she had ever felt before. She glanced over and saw that Lita was biting one of her fingernails again and shook her head gently. Lita had started to get the same bad feeling that Jordan had and it was killing them both to know that something bad was going to happen and there was going to be no one there to back them up. A knock at the startled both women and Jordan jumped and felt her heart pounding loudly.

"I guess we are both a little jumpy." Lita murmured as she headed towards the door and opened it cautiously.

"Hey ladies how ya doin?" Edge asked as he walked into the room.

Jordan shook her head and felt relief shoot throughout her body. Edge had recently confided in the ladies that he was going to be helping them out the best that he could. He had called his brother Christian and both of them had said they would try and keep an eye on them whenever the guys couldn't be there.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Lita asked worriedly.

"Yeah, bad one to. Christian sprained his wrist earlier in his so tonight we aren't going to be much help to you two." Edge confided, confirming the women's worst fears, they really were on their own tonight.

* * *

Jordan and Lita got read to head to the ring to face their doom, both women getting sympathetic looks from people as they passed them in the hallway but no one stepped forwards to offer to give them a hand. Jordan felt the bile rise in her throat at the prospect that she would leave tonight on a stretcher as Jeff had. She looked over and noticed that Lita was as white as a ghost at the moment and had stopped dead in her tracks. Jordan stopped and placed her hand on her shoulder, following her line of vision until she to, was as white as a ghost. Tonight's big time problem just got intensely real for the both of them. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jordan and Lita were stopped dead in their tracks with pale faces as they stared at the people standing in front of them. Jordan gulped as she shook her head to try and make sure that this was real.

"What in the world are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"Well considering everything, Jeff's dad called us and asked us to come on down and give you some backup." Rhyno said with a grin. "We haven't been here in a long while I know but you don't have to worry about your match tonight with us walking you down." He said pointing to some of his friends that Jordan didn't recognize. "These guys are with me on TNA, the show that Jeff is thinking about going to."

"TNA? Jeff is going to leave the WWE?" Jordan asked unsure.

"He's thinking about it, but he won't do it if you need him and he definitely won't do it if you won't come with him." Rhyno said with a laugh.

"I never even thought about leaving the WWE. I guess I never really thought there were other options." Jordan said frowning a little.

"Yeah well there are. TNA is one of the most extreme wrestling companies though. You have to be able to go all the way in some of the toughest matches." Rhyno said shrugging. "You remember Sting right?"

"Yeah, I think anyone who has ever watched wrestling know's who Sting is." Jordan said nodding her head as she looked over and saw one of the craziest wrestlers around.

* * *

Jeff looked up as the door to his room opened again. He tried to smile when he saw his father walking towards him but it was just to hard. He was worried about Jordan and he was also worried about Lita. Everyone knew that Jordan and Lita were going to be in some big match tonight and it was killing him not to be able to be there to keep her safe in case Shawn decided he was going to try and hurt his little sister again.

"You should quit worrying; I already took care of everything." His dad said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked him confused.

"I called some wrestlers at TNA. Rhyno said he would bring a group over there to keep an eye on Jordan and Lita." His dad said with a smirk on his face. He was clearly proud that he had thought of something that hadn't even crossed Jeff's mind.

"I hadn't told Jordan yet about my offer to leave WWE." Jeff whispered softly.

"Well her safety should be number one right now." His father reminded him. "Matt's still unconscious but the doctors are hopeful." He said suddenly.

Jeff nodded his head slowly as he thought about his brother and everything he must be going through. When Matt woke up he was going to feel worse than Jeff felt.

* * *

Jordan and Lita made their way down to the ring until they were just outside of it. They noticed the guys had taken their places at different points and they were feeling a little better about their match. Jordan climbed in first and Lita followed right behind. They still weren't sure who they were wrestling but they had a feeling they were going to regret even entering the ring, with or without the backup they had.

* * *

Edge stood in the back with Christian. Christian had recently told him he was transferring over to TNA and wanted Edge to join him. They were watching the monitor near the top of the ramp, trying to figure out what Shawn could be up to now. The match had been changed at the last minute, that much they knew. They weren't sure who the new opponents were going to be but they had a feeling that paramedics were going to be needed on standby.

* * *

The entrance music hit for their opponents but no one could recognize the music. Either someone had gotten new music or their opponents were new to RAW. They gulped when they saw the size of the two men walking down the ramp and glanced at each other. They waited patiently until the two men were ringside before they backed up a little. Vince appeared at the top of the ramp with a smirk on his face as he noticed the pale faces of the women in the ring.

"Just to let you know, tonight is a TLC match. We haven't had one of these in a while and I thought it would be the best way to get to know the abilities of our two newest wrestlers, Jake and Paul." Vince said pointing at the two mean looking guys.

* * *

Edge picked up his cell phone from where he had placed it on the table nearby and quickly called Jeff's dad's phone. He had agreed to update him with any new developments and he had a feeling this was going to be a necessary update.

"Hello?" Came the answer. Edge immediately recognized Jeff's voice.

"Jeff I thought this was your dad's phone." Edge said quickly.

"It is but he told me you were calling with updates and cell phone's aren't allowed in Matt's room." Jeff said. "What's the update?"

"It's been changed to a TLC match and with two new guys. These guys are huge Jeff, I don't think me and Christian could last in a TLC match with them, let alone Jordan and Lita."

"Damn." Jeff muttered.

"They have plenty of backup ringside. It's gonna be all right Jeff." Edge said quickly to try and keep him calm.

"Doubtful." Jeff said quickly.

* * *

Jordan and Lita were already nervous from seeing their opponents but upon learning what their new match was it was even more daunting. They both gulped again as they looked at each other nervously. A table, ladders and chairs match could only mean one thing, disaster. Jordan started to grin evilly and so did Lita. They were both at home in extreme wrestling, and ladders just happened to be Jordan's specialty. Vince didn't know it yet but he had just given Jordan and Lita some confidence in this match. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jordan waited patiently for the referee to inform them of the new rules of the match. Lita was standing next to her on the outside of the ropes; she was going to wait for a chance in this match. Jordan watched as tables, chairs and ladders were stacked outside the ring, ready to be grabbed at any moment. The smile on her face should have said it all, she only wanted to take out the two new guys and fast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff sat inside his hospital room glaring at his father's cell phone. He knew the match hadn't yet started but the only thoughts running through his mind were that he needed to be there for Jordan and he wasn't. A TLC match could only mean that Vince was in a bad mood and really wanted to get rid of the Hardy's and anyone associated with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan and Lita were waiting patiently for the match to start. The only thing they really wanted was to make sure they hit them low and fast. Since they were smaller than the other guys they had an advantage and that was something they needed more than anything. As soon as the bell rang, Jordan stayed back and kept on her toes. She knew that the minute she hit the ground she was going to be in trouble. She glanced at the ladders and slid out of the ring.

Jordan picked up the nearest chair, deciding it was better choice for this early in the match and rolled back into the ring with it, making sure to avoid the new guys attempted boot to the ribs. Once she was back on her feet in the ring she felt a little bit better and she waited patiently for the opportunity to smack this guy one good. She smiled when she saw that he had gotten just ticked enough to throw caution to the wind, probably thinking that because she was female she would be an easy target, he was running right for her.

"This is to easy." She muttered to herself as she lifted the chair and slammed it into his head with all her might. She felt the pain shoot through her shoulders and winced but quickly shook it off and hit him again just to be on the safe side.

Lita was cheering Jordan on from the sidelines, enjoying watching the moron fall to the ground after a double whammy to the head.

"Come on Jordan, kick his butt!" Lita shouted to her partner, clapping her hands encouragingly.

Jordan slammed her booted foot into the guys midsection over and over, ignoring the jarring to her knees because of the force she was using. She knew she didn't have a choice. Her only option was to keep this guy down and pin him as fast as possible. When she thought she might have a shot at a pin she jumped down on top of him and waited as the referee went for the count.

"1…2…" The referee counted and the guy kicked out.

"Damn." Jordan muttered to herself as she jumped to her feet fast and tagged Lita in so that she could get a quick rest. This was their strategy, to keep tagging each other and resting in between while making sure the other team couldn't tag as much.

Lita went for a move off the top rope but missed horribly and that's when the women knew it was all over for them. Lita was holding her left arm and curling into a tight ball, Jordan had heard the bone break from her position and winced, while calling for her friend to tag her back in.

They both knew at this point that L:ita was useless in this match. The unfortunate thing was so did the other team. Jordan gulped as the man in the ring went to work on Lita's left arm and she could hear her friend calling out in extreme pain. Jordan was getting frantic on the outside of the ring, begging for her friend to tag her back in but Lita was helpless and unable to get to the corner to tag her in. Jordan winced again and again as she watched her friend wither in pain on the mat. She could tell the ref was freaking out as well, the pain that was written on Lita's face was almost way to much for anyone to bear, except the other team.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince was laughing from his position backstage as he watched the match that was happening. He knew that everyone was going to think he was completely evil but at this point he didn't really care. He had to laugh at the pain that was written on Lita's face and he knew what the damage was going to be. He would lose Lita for a while but that was what he wanted, to teach them all a lesson about messing with the wrong man. He was Vincent McMahon, the chairman of the board, someone with money and power and he deserved a lot of respect from his employees. He looked over at his son and nodded his head as they both laughed at the sight before them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie winced as she watched the carnage in the ring and had to wonder just how evil her father really was. She was sitting in the back with her mother, in a hidden room, since Vince wasn't supposed to know they were there. She groaned as she herself felt the pain that was ripping through the body of Lita at that particular moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff was frantic as he held his dad's cell phone. He had just received an update from his friend's at the arena and they had informed him that Lita was badly injured but couldn't tag Jordan in. To top it all off they told him that it looked like Lita was going to be out for a while and that meant Jordan would have no back support from Team eXtreme for quite a while. Jeff looked at his father as he walked into the room and could tell that he had already found himself. He was dreading what was going to happen when Matt regained consciousness and found out about this. There would be no stopping him then.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jordan watched in continuous horror as Lita was being beaten over and over. Her left arm as swelling and was purple and blue. Jordan thought for a moment and then did the only thing she could think of. She told the ref to call the match, that there was no way their team could continue. She told Lita to allow the pin and she hoped the guys would have a little bit of humanity and just pin her and let the paramedics come out. Jordan was so focused on the match that she didn't notice the new guy, Chris Masters, coming towards the ring with Johnny Nitro. She felt some hands wrap around her ankle and looked down just as Johnny yanked her right off the mat. She felt her face smack the apron and then she was out cold.

The crowd gasped in horror as they watched the beating that started taking place on the outside as well as the beating taking place on the inside. It was now a 4 on 2 situation and no one was helping the women out. In the back everyone was being informed that if anyone went down the ring they were most likely looking at a very long suspension. This was what Vince wanted done, he wanted it to be months before team extreme could come back together in the ring and he was doing his best to make that happen at that very moment.

* * *

Jeff felt his apprehension growing more and more at the thought that he wasn't there to protect Jordan. He nervously rung his hands together and waited for the right opportunity to tell his dad what he was planning. He was going to have to make some sort of an escape from the hospital no matter what the cost was. It was very apparent that Jordan was going to need him just as much as he had needed her. He glanced over as his dad's phone rang and watched as he answered it with a frown on his face. Jeff knew immediately that he wasn't going to like what was being said on the phone.

"What happened?" Jeff asked simply.

"It's a 4 on 2 and anyone who interferer's is looking at a long suspension. It doesn't look good." His dad said softly.

"Whose involved?"

"It's Johnny Nitro and Chris Masters as well as a couple of new guys that no one is sure who they are."

* * *

Triple H and Shawn Michaels made their decision. They were staring at each other in the hallway. Shawn was occasionally glancing at the TV monitor and seeing what was happening to his baby sister. He knew that a part of him should be feeling anger at what he was seeing but he couldn't dredge it up. Finally something snapped and the decision was made.

Triple H made his way down to the ring amid some boos from fans. He glared at them all before smirking at the sight before him. The two women lying barely conscious in the ring were a bloody mess. Hunter entered the ring and looked at the four men who were intensely proud at themselves. He glanced behind him as Shawn came out to and even louder amount of boos and chants from fans who couldn't stand his behavior. When Shawn entered the ring his eyes immediately landed on his little sister who was staring up at him with fear and pain in her eyes.

Shawn grabbed a microphone and started to talk into it. "Well it looks like the party started without us here. That's interesting but we can't have that happening. See we like to be part of all the fun that happens and this just happens to be the only fun happening at the moment. So allow me to take this moment to tell everyone in this building and watching at home something. DX is back in action." He said as he tore off the shirt he was wearing to reveal a DX shirt while Hunter did the same thing.

Hunter grabbed the microphone from Shawn and stared at the shocked faces of the four men in the ring and listened to the silent arena who couldn't tell if this was just a stunt or not. Grinning evilly he advanced towards Masters and Nitro, while Shawn made his way to the other newcomers. "Jordan just happens to be a family member of DX so when you mess with family, you mess with us." He said into the mic as he dropped it and the beating started.

* * *

Jeff was getting nervous. They were supposed to be receiving a call about the final outcome of the match and the main injuries involved but there was no call coming through. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone finally rang and as he watched the confusion forming on his dads face he was getting even more nervous.

"What?" He asked anxiously.

"DX is back and they came to Jordan and Lita's aid. Shawn finally stuck up for his baby sister and so did Triple H." His dad informed him with a smile forming. "They managed to make sure no major damage was done to Jordan although she is going to be sore for a while, but Lita is a totally different story altogether."

"Matt isn't going to like this when he comes around." Jeff said confused.

"Yeah well Matt isn't going to find out right when he comes around. I need to protect my other son, since you won't let me protect you."

It had been a couple of day's since the whole incident had happened and Jordan was sitting in her hospital room, the doctor refusing to release her without some major observation. She glanced up as the door opened and frowned when she saw Jeff limping in.

"Why aren't you in your hospital?" She asked seriously.

"Because my doctor happens to think I won't recover unless I know you're okay." Jeff said softly.

"I told you I was." Jordan said sighing.

"You're confused and angry, that's not okay." Jeff pointed with an arched brow.

"All right smart guy, what do you suggest I do about that confusion?"

"Quit dissecting what happened. Be happy that your big brother has finally come around. We are going to need DX to get even with those four clowns."

"I just can't help but think there is something more that I am missing and I am going to figure out what it is…" Jordan trailed off and her eyes went wide as the door opened and someone walked into the room. Someone she never thought would have the guts to appear.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked simply.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone." Jeff said as he looked between his girlfriend and her brother.

"No need Jeff, I think this is something you are going to need to hear as well." Shawn said slowly. "I don't know why I treated you that way Jordan and I know it's going to take a long time before you even consider forgiving me but I need you to know that it had nothing to do with you. Hunter and I had formed this whole plan and somehow you got involved, although I am not clear on how. We needed to get even with Vince McMahon for reasons you won't understand."

"The same reasons you now need to help Jordan get some revenge?" Jeff asked slowly.

"Yeah but I think that it's going to be clear what has to happen. Jeff you have a title shot for the IC title. I figure Jordan will take care of Melina for you." Shawn said mapping out the plan. "Matt's got Master's when he returns and me and Hunter are all set for getting the new punks in the ring and teaching them a lesson."

"All right so when is this title shot gonna happen?" Jeff asked trying to calculate some things.

"As soon as Jordan and you are both clear for active in the ring action." Shawn said slowly. "Look I owe you both big time and there are no excuses for what I did or what has happened but now it's time to make a lot of people pay. I understand you are eventually going to be making me pay but for now I think we need to form an alliance against the McMahon family."

"All of them?" Jordan asked slowly.

"Nah, just Vince and Shane right now. Hunter has Stephanie wrapped around his finger so we are going to probably have STeph and Linda on our side." Shawn said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"As angry as I am with you right now I understand. Shawn we are going to have to deal with everything that happened but right now I get that we need you and Hunter on our side to fight everyone. So I say that I am in. I can't speak for Lita, Jeff or Matt." Jordan said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Do you even have to ask? If Jordan is in then so am I. Let's face it baby, you and are inseparable." Jeff said with a smirk and a wink in Jordan's direction.

"Haha, keep saying that and we might have some issues. You and I are definitely separable." Jordan said sarcastically.

"Aww that hurts." Jeff said feigning a pain in his chest.

"So we're good for now?" Shawn asked interrupting with an amused look on his face.

"For now." Jordan nodded her agreement.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then." Shawn said with a shrug and left the room.

"Something tell's me he is really sorry for everything that happened Jordan." Jeff said slowly not wanting to upset her anymore than she clearly already was.

"Yeah well he should be sorry." Jordan said shrugging her shoulders.

"Jordan…" Jeff started slowly but then stopped when he saw the look she threw his way.

"Don't say another word. Listen we have a lot to go over and we should come up with some sort of plan to deal with Nitro and Melina." Jordan said shrugging her shoulders with a wince.

* * *

A couple of days later…

Jordan walked was resting in her bedroom at her house when she heard the door open. Frowning she started to rise out of bed when the site of Jeff standing in front of her stopped her. She frowned when she realized that he had an overnight bag with him. She leaned back into her pillows and gave him a weird look, hoping that he would just explain.

"You know if you just keep staring at me like that we might have some issues." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"What are doing here?" Jordan asked simply without responding to his comment.

"Well you are supposed to be confined to the bed and I am supposed to be resting as well I figured it would be more enjoyable if we were together." Jeff said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Shawn gave me his spare key to your house so you wouldn't have to get out of bed."

"How sweet." Jordan muttered and then sighed. She couldn't be mad at Jeff for wanting to be around her and in fact so actually thought it was kind of sweet.

Jeff and Jordan spend most of their time together attempting to recover from their injuries and the whole time they were together their relationship was growing more and more serious. It was very apparent that the two were in love and inseparable. Jordan was laughing as she scrubbed the dishes in the sink. Jeff did most of the cooking since she couldn't stand for to long a time still and wasn't allowed to bend over. She glanced behind her as she heard him talking on the phone with his dad. Matt had recently woken up and was finally on his way to recovering.

After the dishes were done she slowly wondered into the living room and sat across from Jeff, watching his facial expression as he talked on the phone. She could tell almost immediately that something was really wrong and she was starting to get worried. She watched as his expression grew darker and darker until finally he hung up the phone and started at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Matt's injuries are pretty severe. It's possible he may never be allowed to return to in ring action." Jess said slowly.

"No there is more than just that, tell me the truth what's wrong?"

"Jordan I already told you what was wrong so just get off of my back." Jeff said getting annoyed as he climbed off the couch and started to walk away.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy if you don't sit down and tell me what's wrong then I am going to have to hurt you." Jordan said very loudly and strictly.

"Fine… I'll tell you." Jeff said slowly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Well?" Jordan asked with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Vince called my dad and told him that if I didn't show up for RAW this coming week then I was fired." Jeff said staring at the floor.

"What? He can't do that when you're not medically cleared to be at RAW." Jordan said as she nearly jumped to her feet but managed to stop herself.

"I know that, you know that and Vince knows that but he doesn't care. Jordan it's more than that. Dad found out that Amy was cheating on Matt, apparently he was trying to hide it from all of us and try and work things out but this near death thing has him rethinking things." Jeff said with a sigh.

"Amy cheating on Matt? I just don't see that happening." Jordan said not believing it.

"Well I don't think any of us saw this coming. Anyway they called things off when they talked, are going their separate ways." Jeff said as he sighed again. "Anyway I better go get packed."

"Wait, if you're going back then so am I. I am not letting you in that arena without some backup." Jordan said getting to her feet and stood staring at him.

"No way am I letting you put yourself in harms way!" Jeff said shaking his head.

"Like you have a choice." Jordan snorted.

"Jordan, please don't go back with me. Wait until you are fully healed please?" Jeff practically begged. "Shawn is on our side right now remember? He will be my backup if I need it."

"Jeff, you have to know by now that you have absolutely no say in what I do." Jordan said with a sigh. "Look no matter what happens from here on out, you are stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jeff said with a smile as he walked over and kissed Jordan on the forehead. "I just don't want to hear that you are seriously injured is all."

"That's sweet but not gonna work." Jordan said with a smirk.

* * *

RAW:

Jordan and Jeff hung out in the locker room set aside for Team Extreme. She was laughing at something he said when the door flew open and in walked Shawn Michaels. They both stopped laughing and looked at him in confusion and shock.

"Can we help you?" Jordan asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you doing here tonight? You're injured and should be at home resting." Shawn practically shouted at her.

"Hey don't yell at her." Jeff said jumping to her defense.

"Why did you let her come here?" Shawn asked turning on him.

"No one lets me do anything. You should know that by now, I make my own decisions and I do what I want when I want." Jordan said starting to get annoyed with him as she got to her feet and walked over to where he was standing.

"Jordan I don't want you hurt." Shawn said softly.

"I understand that you are trying to step up and be an overprotective big brother but you need to learn that I can make my own decisions and this is my decision." Jordan said with a huge sigh. "So can you trust that I know what's best for me?"

"For now, but if something else happens to you then I am stepping in and then you are going to start listening to what other people have to say when it comes to your health." Shawn said with a sigh of his own. "I haven't been the best big brother and I know I have a lot to make up for, how can I do that if you are injured and unable to forgive?"

"Whatever." Jordan said rolling her eyes with a small smile appearing on her face. As mad as she was at her older brother she knew she needed to give him a chance. However she was going to get even with him for everything he did to make her life a living hell.

* * *

Vince walked down the hallway and saw Jordan and Jeff walking towards the entrance ramp and he had to laugh. Jeff still didn't know who he was about to wrestle which made this all the more amusing to him.

"Jeff." Vince said simply as he came upon the pair. Ignoring Jordan completely Vince made his evil smirk appear on his face. "I bet you can't wait to learn who you are wrestling tonight."

"Actually believe it or not I can." Jeff said rolling his eyes. "But you know no matter who it is, I will take it to the limit. Jeff Hardy doesn't give up no matter. Especially not with a pretty woman in his corner." Jeff said smiling at Jordan.

"Cute but Jordan won't be in your corner, she will be your partner." Vince said dropping a bombshell.

"What?" Jordan asked speaking up. "No one said anything about me wrestling tonight."

"I just did. It will be you two versus Chyna and Kane." Vince said shrugging his shoulders.

"Chyna doesn't wrestle anymore." Jordan said starting to get concerned. Neither she or Jeff could handle a match like that.

"Well she is back with the company now. Oh and Jordan, she can't wait to get her hands on the little sister of HBK Shawn Michaels. You see Chyna isn't fond of any of the members of her old team anymore and any chance she has to get even she is going to take, starting with you." Vince said laughing. "Good luck, it sounds like you are going to need it."

* * *

Jordan and Jeff exchanged worried glances as they walked out from behind the curtain hoping that what they would find in the ring wasn't Chyna or Kane but someone they could handle with their injuries but were unpleasantly surprised to see those two standing in the middle of the ring ready to take care of them.

"We're dead meat." Jordan whispered to Jeff.

Jeff simply nodded his head as they started down the ramp with visions of a brand new hospital room appearing in their heads. This was going to be a very long night indeed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jordan stood in the corner of the ring and winced as she watched Jeff's attack be fended off by the Big Red Machine. Kane seemed to be unfazed by the blows Jeff was attempting to deliver which worried Jordan to no end. Jordan winced as she watched Jeff's body hit the mat hard and flop as if it were nothing but dead weight. She bit her bottom lip nervously, knowing that soon he was going to have to tag her in so he could get a chance to catch his breath. She watched as Jeff stubbornly got to his feet and went after Kane again and winced once more as he went flying again. There had to be something they could do to bring down their opponents.

Jeff was really feeling the pain as his body slammed once more into the mat. He knew that if he was 100 he might have had a shot at defeating Kane but since both he and Jordan were still recovering they were most likely not going to have a chance at a win here. That is unless they found a way to win by DQ. Jeff glanced behind him in time to see Jordan push a chair into the ring almost as if she had read his mind. Jeff had to find a way to get Kane to use the chair.

"You know you really are a freak of nature." Jeff said sarcastically as he kicked the chair into the ring at Kane's feet. Pretending he didn't realize what he had done Jeff turned as if he was going to make a tag and Kane slammed the chair into his skull. Jeff was out cold.

* * *

Shawn was sitting with his sister in the trainer's room watching as they attempted to bring Jeff Hardy back around. It was really getting on his nerves that everything that seemed to be happening lately was because of him. He looked at his little sister's pale and drawn face and knew that it was time to take matters into his own hands. He was going to have to make sure that Vince McMahon realized he was messing with the wrong family and he was going to make him pay for it.

"You know that if you keep looking at me like that I am going to start thinking you are really on Vince's side after all." Jordan said with a sigh.

"Haha, that's extremely funny." Shawn said sarcastically.

"Well it's the truth." Jordan said shrugging her shoulders.

"Look I am just trying to think of a way to get even with McMahon, Chyna and Kane. Those three don't know who they are messing with and I think it's time they found out." Shawn said with a smirk on his face.

"Really?" Jordan asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Look I gotta make a couple of phone calls and get some old friends back together. I think it's time we do a full DX reunion and I also think it's time we add some new friends." Shawn said getting to his feet. He left the trainer's room feeling his little sister's eyes on his back the whole time.

* * *

Vince was grinning as he sat in his office with Chyna and Kane, his two new alliance members. He knew that there were a lot of wrestlers who were starting to feel the heat of the new alliance and were getting nervous about the possibility that they would be next on the list. Vince was thinking of reassuring them that it had nothing to do with them but that it had everything to do with Team Extreme. The Hardy brothers and the newest member of Team Extreme Jordan Michaels were the only targets he had in mind at the moment.

"Look Jordan didn't enter the ring which means she has no new wounds." Vince said with a pointed glance at his two new team members. "I want Jordan lying beside Jeff Hardy as soon as possible. Matt Hardy is going to be out of the picture for a while, Lita is no longer a member of Team Extreme since she is now with Edge. What I need is an assurance from you two that this team is going to be torn apart." Vince said with his evil smirk.

"You know they will be." Kane said with his evil grin.

Vince nodded his head and started laughing. He could already tell he was going to enjoy the next few weeks of torture that the two standing members of Team Extreme were going to suffer.

* * *

Jordan jumped to her feet when she noticed Jeff was awake and trying to sit up. She placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him back onto the trainers table with a sigh.

"You need your rest." Jordan said simply.

"What happened?" Jeff asked with a small groan.

"You got nailed in the head by Kane with a steel chair." Jordan responded wincing for him.

"Well I guess that means we won the match." Jeff said with a sigh. "You have any problems after I went out?"

"Nah, you should be more worried about yourself right now." Jordan said with a sigh. "I think Shawn plans on getting revenge for you so you can rest easily."

"Your brother wants to get revenge on my behalf? Okay why is that?" Jeff asked confused.

"Because you were the only one that I let anywhere near me enough to keep me safe so Shawn figures they went through you to get to me to get even with him, if that makes any sense to you at all." Jordan said with a frown.

"Yeah I think it does." Jeff said thinking about it.

Jordan and Jeff had no idea how big a target they had become or how much Vince seemed to hate them. Little did they know that Vince had big plans for their career's to end but the way he planned to do it could cause more problems outside the ring as well as inside.

* * *

Vince, Kane and Chyna all laughed as they finalized their upcoming plan of attack. No one could believe what was going to happen next. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jordan tried to roll her neck and stretch out the extremely tight muscles. She glanced up when she heard the hotel room door open and frowned when she saw Matt standing there. She leaned back into the chair she was sitting in and stared at him waiting for an explanation as to why he wasn't still in the hospital like he was supposed to be and what he was doing in her room.

"Where's Jeff?" Matt asked simply.

"In his room I would assume." Jordan said narrowing her eyes.

"All right then I'll go there and find him." Matt said turning on his feet and heading for the door again.

"Freeze." Jordan said simply and watched him comply.

"What?" Matt asked turning towards her.

"You were supposed to stay in the hospital for a while longer." Jordan said eyeing him with a knowing look. "Are you having issues with following doctors orders?"

"No I just don't want to stay in the hospital all right." Matt said as he turned and this time left the room.

* * *

Jeff looked up when he heard someone knocking on his door. He walked over and opened it to see Matt standing there. Frowning he stepped aside so he could come in.

"Since when do you not share a room with Jordan?" Matt asked arching his eyebrow as he walked all the way into the room and took a seat on the couch in there.

"Since Jordan and I got into a huge fight over whether or not I should be in a hospital resting or here in the nice hotel room." Jeff said rolling his eyes. "I swear sometimes she can be a wee bit overprotective."

"She just gave me crap to about being in a hospital, I guess she feels like I need to be looked after as well." Matt said shaking his head.

"Well I guess she just thinks that we guys need someone to tell us what to do." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Hey come on man. You know you love every bit about her taking care of you." Matt said confused on why Jeff was acting this way.

"Yeah sometimes but she never takes care of herself when she is taking care of me is the only problem." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's the same thing with you." Matt reminded his younger brother.

"But it's different with me." Jeff protested weakly and then sighed not even believing his own argument.

* * *

Vince laughed as he sat with his new friends. They had all made the decision that Team Extreme had crossed the line when they challenged him and now they were going to pay. He glanced at the report and outline he had been given on their new plan of action. Team Extreme thought that they were above him and that they could do whatever they pleased, well he was about to show him they weren't.

"All right so does anyone know when we are going to be able to end certain careers?" Vince asked leaning back in his chair.

"Depends on whose career you want to end." One of them said shrugging his shoulders.

"Jeff Hardy would be a good start." Vince said angrily. "He humiliated me for the last time."

* * *

Jordan looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. She frowned and got to her feet and walked over to it. She pulled the door open and cocked her eyebrow at the sight of the Hardy brothers, her brother and Triple H standing there.

"Well is this going to be a speech about how I would be better off at the hospital or at home?" Jordan asked crossing her arms in front of her and leaning against the doorjamb.

"How about you let us in?" Matt suggested with a sigh. "This has nothing to do with you going home to get better or anything. We need to come up with a plan."

"A plan for what?" Jordan asked stepping out of the way and letting the four men into the room.

"A plan to counteract anything Vince might be cooking up now." Triple H said simply.

"You know something I don't know?" Jordan asked sitting on the edge of her bed and smiling at Jeff when he sat down next to her.

"Besides the fact that you two are going to end up together at some point?" Shawn said eyeing his younger sister and the younger Hardy brother.

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked her head snapping towards her big brother.

"It's obvious. You two should just go to Vegas and get married." Shawn joked noting the blush that appeared on Jordan's face.

"Why would you say that?" Jordan asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I say that?" Shawn shot back.

"Okay you two, enough with the bickering." Triple H stepped in laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Matt asked with a chuckle.

"For as long as I can remember." Triple H said shaking his head.

"Well okay if we are done with all the teasing can we come up with a plan?" Jeff asked noticing how uncomfortable Jordan was getting.

"Aww he's already defending her to us." Shawn teased again.

"That's enough." Jordan said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay we really need a plan of action. Anyone got any ideas on how we can get inside Vince's head and outsmart him?" Matt asked stepping in.

Jeff was watching Jordan walk to the bathroom. Turning he glared at Shawn for upsetting her before he sighed. "We have no plan of action and we have no way of knowing what he is up to. Let's face it, he's rich and he's powerful."

"But we have Linda and Stephanie on our side." Triple H said getting up as he walked over and opened the door with a smile as he heard the knock.

Matt, Jeff and Shawn's jaws all dropped at the sigh of the two female members of the McMahon family. One of whom was pregnant and not looking all that thrilled at being there.

"Stephanie!" Shawn said with a smile.

"Hey." Stephanie said with a smile as she glanced at Jordan who came out of the bathroom.

"We have a plan for you." Linda said with a smirk.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"You have a plan for me to what?" Jordan asked confused as she stared at the two McMahon women.

"We have a plan for you to get the dumb males in our family off your back." Linda said crossing her arms in front of her. "And the plan that we have will certainly help you out."

"Well are you going to give me a hint?" Jordan asked unsure whether or not she wanted to hear this.

"Actually we aren't. We are going to start putting things into action. The less you know the better off you will be. Just know that everything is going to work out for you, I promise." Linda said with a soft smile as she hugged the young wrestler. "The only thing I ask is that you invite me to your wedding."

"My wedding?" Jordan asked really confused.

"We all know it's only a matter of time before you and Jeff Hardy tie the knot. I just want to be able to see the two of you tie the knot." Linda said with a glance over to where Jeff was sitting with his brother Matt.

* * *

Later on that evening Jordan was sitting down at the hotel bar by herself. She downed another shot of Whiskey, confused about everything that was happening in her life at the moment. It had taken everything in her not to freak out at Linda McMahon's prediction that she was destined to tie the know with Jeff Hardy. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she turned and noticed Matt standing there with a pissed off look on his face.

"What do you want?" Jordan slurred as she glared at the eldest Hardy brother.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Matt said sitting down next to her.

"I have been here the entire time." Jordan said shrugging her shoulders. "If you have been looking for me you haven't been looking to hard."

"You want to tell me what was said that made you decide that the only way to forget was to get totally wasted?" Matt said as the bartender headed toward them. "She'll have coffee and I could use a coke."

"Okay." The bartender nodded noticing she was close to the cutoff point anyway.

"Since when do you decide when I have to stop drinking?" Jordan asked speaking slowly and carefully so she wouldn't forget her words.

"Since you can't even talk without having to think very hard about what you are going to say." Matt said with a sigh as the coffee and coke were delivered. "Jeff is going to sleep with you tonight and I am taking his room. I figure you are going to need someone to make sure you don't choke on your own vomit."

"I don't want anyone with me tonight. I can take care of myself, I always have." Jordan said with a frown and then rolled her eyes when she saw the younger Hardy brother enter the bar and head straight for them. "You called him?"

"I told you, we've been looking for you. I had to let him know I found you." Matt said shrugging.

"Jordan where have you been?" Jeff asked as he finally met them at their end of the bar.

"Here." Matt answered for her pointing out her bloodshot eyes and the way she was clearly wasted.

"Why in the world would you get wasted?" Jeff asked confused.

"I am an adult and can do what I want." Jordan said waving for the bartender. When he got down to her she asked for her tab so she could settle up. After she had paid off her tab she headed straight for the elevator, walking very careful.

* * *

Jeff quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm gently to make sure she wouldn't fall over. He was seething inside, unsure of what would cause her to let her guard down so much that she would lower her own inhibitions. He could tell she was considering arguing with him right there in the lobby so he quickly rushed her towards the elevator knowing it would make her feel weak and dizzy and all her focus would be on not embarrassing herself. When they were in the elevator heading towards her room he could tell he was in for it.

"You have no right to treat me like a child." Jordan hissed.

"You have no right acting like a drunken idiot." Jeff shot back.

"A drunken idiot?" Jordan said feeling hurt and wounded. She felt the tears fill her eyes and she looked away from him. When they got to her floor she exited turned and pushed him back into the elevator as it closed. She hurried to her room got in and locked every lock on the door so he couldn't follow her inside. Then she headed straight for the bathroom to throw up.

Jeff was in shock as he headed towards Jordan's room and attempted to get in. When he realized it was no use he growled under his breath and used his cell to call his brother and told him to meet him at his room. When both brother's were sitting on a bed in the room Jeff unloaded and told Matt how he was locked out. Matt sat there and listened, amazed at how dumb his younger brother was.

"Jeff, you never call a woman a drunken idiot in an elevator. If you are going to say it then say it when you are already in the room and can't be locked out." Matt said with a slight laugh. "I have to say that I would have thought you would have known better."

"That's not funny." Jeff said rolling his eyes. "I just want to understand why she had to go and get drunk to deal with everything."

"Maybe you should have waited till she was sober and asked her." Matt pointed out shaking his head.

* * *

Jordan was lying on her bed in her hotel room. She was hating her decision to get wasted but at the same time she was angry with Jeff Hardy. A part of her knew she was looking for an excuse to get away from him, but why?


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

Jordan groaned the next morning when she woke up. She sat up and then winced in pain as she realized it was a big mistake. She glanced over at the phone which had awakened her and winced even more. The loud ringing was making her headache worse than ever. Finally she reached over and yanked the phone off the cradle and held it to her ear.

"What do you want?" Jordan growled into the phone.

"I want you to open the door and let me in so I can see for myself that you are all right." Jeff said into the phone softly. "Besides I think we need to talk about last night."

"Maybe I don't feel like speaking with you at the moment." Jordan said simply as she made a move to hang up the phone.

"Then I am just going to keep calling and bugging you and maybe pounding on your door. I bet your neighbors would really love that. This hotel room has thin walls after all." Jeff said quickly.

"Ugh you suck." Jordan said as she slammed the phone down and slowly made her way out of bed and to the door. She opened the locks and opened the door to let Jeff in before making her way back to the bed so she could lay down.

"I brought you aspirin and water." Jeff said as he handed her a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Okay you no longer suck." Jordan said with a small wince.

"Gee all it takes is aspirin and water to get on your good side?" Jeff asked teasingly.

"Not in the mood." Jordan said as she downed a couple aspirin and swallowed the water.

"Well let's talk about your behavior last night then." Jeff said with a serious look.

"Let's not and say we did." Jordan said with a sigh.

"Jordan I don't know why you have such a problem with people saying we are good together or that we belong together but you need to get over it because we are seriously going to be together." Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe because we aren't good together, because seriously at the moment I don't think we are." Jordan said evenly.

"Then you are blind." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders. "Get dressed and ready to go, we need to leave for the arena."

* * *

At the arena Jordan could tell that everyone was talking about her night last night. She groaned as she realized that everyone had heard of her drunken exploits and to make matters worse her brother was glaring at her the whole time. She glanced over at the group of stylists who were chatting a few feet away. She knew what they were talking about, so she didn't bother to attempt to listen in on their conversation. She nearly groaned at the sight of Jeff and Matt Hardy walking towards her. The last thing that she wanted was to have to see those two men.

"Well look who is actually sober this morning." Matt teased with a smirk. "You even kicked your own fiancé out of the room, how interesting."

"When did he become my fiancé?" Jordan asked confused.

"Since we decided the two of you needed to get married after last nights fiasco. We got a lot of phone calls about the two of you, apparently you made the local news and the local papers." Matt said handing her a couple of papers. "Jeff is going shopping after the show for your ring, if you two aren't injured."

"What do you mean if we aren't injured?" Jordan asked not wanting to elaborate on the whole marriage thing, she would have to deal with that when they didn't have an audience.

"You two are wrestling tonight and from what I have heard it's not going to be pretty." Matt said with a sigh.

"Great." Jordan groaned as she closed her eyes. She had a feeling that tonight's match was going to be one she wanted to forget.

* * *

Jordan was sitting in the women's locker room tying her boots when she looked up and noticed Melina walking in. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to think of something clever to say to get the woman annoyed but for whatever reason that didn't seem like a fun idea tonight. She glanced back down at her boots and continued to tie them when she heard Melina's footsteps stop and she noticed the heels standing in front of her. Groaning inwardly she raised her gaze to meet the screaming diva.

"Look I don't have time nor do I have the energy to deal with you right now." Jordan said leaning back on the bench.

"Relax Jordan I am just here to offer my condolences." Melina said with a smirk on her face.

"Condolences?" Jordan asked simply arching an eyebrow although she knew what this was about.

"Your upcoming nuptials to a Hardy, you must be so incredibly angry or desperate to be marrying a guy like him. I mean look at him, he has no sense of style and absolutely no looks." Melina said hoping to barb Jordan into a fight.

"Whatever." Jordan said not taking the bait and going back to tying her boots.

"You are going to let me talk about your fiancé like that?" Melina asked clearly surprised.

"Who said he was my fiancé?" Jordan asked simply.

"Well everyone, including the McMahon's. Linda and Stephanie have decided that they even want to write your real life engagement into the story lines." Melina said not sure what was going on.

"Great, just what I need. This has gone way too far. I am going to have to take care of this." Jordan muttered as she jumped to her feet and moved towards the locker room door. "Thanks for looking out for me Melina, I never thought you would care what I was going through." Jordan said with a smirk on her face.

With that being said Jordan left the locker room to talk to Jeff. As much as she was sure she had feelings for him she needed to be able to make her own decisions and at the moment Jeff Hardy was really starting to annoy her.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

Jordan arrived at the Team Extreme locker room in record time. She was about to knock when she saw Stephanie heading towards her. Sighing Jordan got ready to tell the Billion dollar princess that she had no intention of marrying Jeff Hardy when she saw the excited look on her face.

"Hi Stephanie." Jordan said simply wanting to find out what that look was for.

"Jordan I just want to say that helping you plan your wedding would be a real honor for me. I mean I have known Jeff a long time and he deserves to be happy and honestly I think the two of you would be so great together." Stephanie said with a glowing smile on her face.

Jordan stood there dumbfounded and unsure on what to say or do at that point. She bit her bottom lip nervously and knew there was nothing she could say at that point to ruin Stephanies good mood. So instead she sighed and closed her eyes before making a split second decision.

"Thank you so much Stephanie but I don't think the engagement is official yet." Jordan said simply.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked her confused.

Jordan just smiled and held up her naked left hand, wiggling her bare ring finger. "No ring."

"Well then we are just going to have to take care of that. There is no way the two of you are fighting tonight not when you just got engaged. You should be going out ring shopping and getting bridal magazines. Oh my gosh do you think I could go and help you pick out a wedding dress because it would mean the world to me to be able to help you do that. Oh this is going to be so much fun, I know this isn't exactly your cup of tea but I promise it will be fun planning your wedding." Stephanie said nearly bursting with joy.

"Stephanie, I know it will be." Jordan said chickening out. "So how do you plan on getting us out of the match?"

"Don't worry about that, I am daddy's little girl and besides he put me in charge for tonight since he couldn't be here." Stephanie winked as she went off the make the announcement.

* * *

Jordan turned back to the door she was standing in front of and just knocked on it. She was standing there with her hands on her hips when Matt answered the door and just smirked at her. He shrugged and pointed inside before he left the room and headed down the hallway.

"I hate you so much." Jordan said when she saw Jeff walk out of the bathroom.

"Because I went to the bathroom?" Jeff asked with a confused look.

"No because now we aren't wrestling tonight because Stephanie wants us to go engagement ring shopping. She wants to help plan the wedding and she thinks it's going to be a blast." Jordan said with a helpless look as she flopped down on the couch that was in there.

"And you didn't tell her that you didn't want to marry me?" Jeff asked with a smirk on his face.

"I am beginning to think you set the whole thing up. You know I couldn't disappoint Stephanie. She just looked so happy and excited and she wants the best for you since she has known you for so long." Jordan said with a groan.

"So then it's official, we're getting married?" Jeff asked standing in front of her with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Until you call it off, which you are going to do." Jordan said arching an eyebrow.

"Don't think so." Jeff said shaking his head with a bigger smirk on his face. As much as he hated it that she felt like she was being forced to marry him he knew that in the long run she would be happy married to him. The whole not wanting to do it thing was because of her pride and her ego. She didn't like that it wasn't her idea and so she didn't want to except that they belonged together.

"You do realize the more that we are together the more people are going to target us. I am nothing but a hazard to your health." Jordan pointed out getting to her feet and standing right in front of Jeff.

"If you're a hazard than I love being in harms way." Jeff said with a smile as he grabbed Jordan and kissed her before she could say anything else. "Just admit it, we belong together and a part of you is excited about marrying me."

"You are so annoying." Jordan said as she walked out of the dressing room but deep down she knew he was right. A part of her had gotten excited when they had kissed again and that same part was happy at the thought that she was going to marry Jeff.

* * *

Jordan was walking down the hallway when she saw her brother standing a few feet away just staring at her. She bit her bottom lip nervously but knew she needed to face him at some point and now seemed like as good a time as any. She walked slowly up to him and took a deep breath, waiting to hear what he had to say first.

"Does he make you happy?" Shawn asked simply.

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked confused. She thought he was going to go off on her about her drunken night so this was throwing her for a loop.

"Does he make you happy Jordan? It's a simple question." Shawn repeated with an annoyed look on his face.

Jordan continued to dumbly stare at her older brother unsure how to answer his question. She wanted to be honest but she had never really thought about that. Did Jeff really make her happy? Was marrying him really what she wanted but didn't want to admit to herself? Was the reason she couldn't tell Stephanie the truth because she wanted the marriage to be the truth? Jordan cocked her head to one side and just stared at her brother before she finally answered him.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

"There are times when he makes me the happiest woman in the world and then there are times when he becomes just like you and makes decisions without asking for my opinion and annoys me. So I guess he makes me feel safe and loved." Jordan answered honestly.

"Being safe and loved isn't the same thing as being happy Jordan." Shawn said with a sigh. "You can't marry someone just because they make you feel safe."

"I know that Shawn. Truth be told I think I love him, no I know I do love him and I know he loves me because he is so pushy about this whole marriage thing it's just that I am not sure what to do at this point in my life when it comes to him." Jordan admitted looking at the ground before looking back up at her big brother.

"Jordan marriage is a forever thing and if you aren't positive that you and Jeff belong together or that the two of you should be together than maybe you should make sure that you don't get married?" Shawn suggested with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe you don't want me to get married so you want to talk me out of it." Jordan said crossing her arms in front of her. "Now you want to act like my big brother after everything you have done to me lately? Why now? Why try and change everything I do? Why try and undermine every decision I make about my life?"

"Because you don't know what you want anymore Jordan. You don't know how to be an adult and you certainly aren't ready to get married. You're still the immature little brat of a sister that I grew up with." Shawn said with a sigh.

"I can't believe you!" Jordan shouted. "You never treat me like an adult. You don't know how to treat me like a human being. You make everything about you and what you want out of life. Well guess what I am not you and I am never going to be like you. Can't you just for once be a real brother and support me or is that to much trouble for you?"

"I can't support you on what could be the biggest mistake of your life Jordan. I can't let you just marry someone that you don't belong with. He is all wrong for you Jordan." Shawn said rolling his eyes.

"Really? Then who is right for me?" Jordan asked with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I am." Came the simple reply from behind her.

Jordan turned and her eyes went wide as she looked at the person standing in front of her. Never in her life would she have thought that this person would want anything to do with her romantically or otherwise. She wasn't sure what her reaction should be to this one or whether or not she should even give this person the time of day. She bit her bottom lip nervously and glanced at her brother who had the biggest smirk on his face as he stood there with an I told you so look.

* * *

Jeff was getting bored sitting in his locker room and so he decided to go in search of Jordan. He knew he was making her life miserable lately but he didn't really care. As far as he was concerned that was the fun part in all of this mess. He overheard her talking to her brother and decided to eavesdrop so that he could learn something that might be helpful for him. He frowned when he heard how it seemed like Shawn was trying to talk her out of marrying him and then he frowned even more when he saw the back of a man walk over there and admit they had feelings for Jordan. He could feel his blood boiling as his anger rose. If Shawn and this guy thought that they had a shot at taking Jordan away from him than they had another thing coming. Jeff left his hiding place and immediately made his way over there till he was standing next to Jordan. Keeping his eyes on her and her alone he smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" He asked her with love in his eyes.

"Shopping?" Jordan asked confused.

"For your ring." Jeff reminded her with a sigh.

"Right, I almost forgot." Jordan said with a sigh. She smiled at her brother and then at the man that was standing in front of her that Jeff was still ignoring. Then she walked away with him.

"If Shawn doesn't want to go to the wedding he doesn't have to." Jeff said simply.

"He's my brother, just like Matt is yours." Jordan said annoyed.

"But my brother respects my decisions and doesn't try to ruin my life." Jeff said getting annoyed himself now.

"Are we going to fight right now?" Jordan asked stopping in her tracks and facing him.

Jeff stopped walking and stared at her before all of his feelings came rushing at him and he just grabbed her and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he could see the confusion on her face and the love in her eyes and felt reassured that she was indeed his. "I love you and I don't want to lose you." Jeff said simply.

"You're worried about losing me?" Jordan asked softly. "Jeff is that why you are pushing getting married right now?"

"No, I am ready to marry you because I love you more than anything in the world and I want to be with you." Jeff said with a sigh. "I want to start a family with you and spend the rest of my life with you. What I want to know is if that is the same way that you feel and if that is what you want to."

With that Jeff walked away leaving Jordan alone to her thoughts. She stood there wondering if that was what she wanted right now to. Was she ready to marry Jeff? Was she ready to start a family with him?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jordan was sitting on the trunk of the car with her gear at her feet. She was waiting to see if Jeff was going to make an appearance since they were supposed to go shopping. She knew he was mad at her and she couldn't honestly blame him for being so mad but at the same time she hadn't done anything to warrant his anger. He was the one who was pushing for this marriage to go down like this. He was the one who announced something he had no business announcing. She felt her blood boiling and the longer she sat there by herself the more she was getting madder and madder. Jeff clearly wasn't going to make an appearance anytime soon so she decided she was catch a cab back to the hotel and she would just let Jeff stew on his own.

* * *

Jeff grabbed his gear and hoped that Jordan had thought about what he said. He was sure she would be waiting for him since they had been given orders to go and get an engagement ring. When he got out to the parking lot he frowned when he saw a note on the rental he was driving. He grabbed it and when he read it he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He threw his gear inside and took off for the hotel. It was very apparent that he and Jordan needed to have a major conversation and it was one they were not going to have in the arena.

* * *

Jordan heard the hotel room door open and frowned. She knew that Jeff had gotten a hold of the second key to the room but she didn't think he would have the guts to use it. She looked up as he threw his gear on the ground. She leaned back into the chair she was sitting in and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We were supposed to go get a ring." Jeff said standing there with an angry look on his face.

"I waited, you didn't show so I left. I am not some little puppet that you can control. If you seriously wanted to go shopping you should have immediately grabbed your stuff and met me in the parking lot." Jordan said as she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Jordan it's clear that we need to talk about this." Jeff said with a frustrated sigh.

"No what's clear is that you are throwing a hissy fit like a little girl over nothing. Jeff I was never ready to get married but you forced me into the situation. Then when I finally agree to getting married you throw a huge hissy fit over something you heard when you were eavesdropping in on a conversation I was having with my brother and someone else. You don't know the facts nor do you know what was going on in my head so you had no right to act the way you did." Jordan said with an angry scowl.

"All I said was that you needed to decide if getting married and starting a family was what you wanted." Jeff said unsure of what she was talking about.

"I am talking about not showing up in the parking lot and I am talking about my brother. Shawn is trying to be a big brother because I am his baby sister. You are a guy, your brother doesn't worry as much about you because he knows you can take care of yourself, my brother worries extra about me because of my gender." Jordan pointed out the obvious.

"So what would you like to do at this point?" Jeff asked unsure of where this conversation was going or whether or not he liked where it was going.

"I honestly don't know." Jordan said on a whisper as she stared at her supposed fiancé.

* * *

Matt was sure that something bad was going to happen as he stared at Shawn. He already knew that Shawn Michaels was up to something and he didn't think it was anything good at all. He was sure that he was trying to sabotage his brother's happiness but how he was going to prove to Jordan that her brother didn't really care about her but was trying to ruin things for Jeff he wasn't all that certain. He knew that something was going to have to give and he was going to have to find some proof, the question was did the proof exist.

* * *

Vince was positive that his new plan couldn't fail. He was going to make sure that everything went according to the plan and that Team Extreme and anyone associated with them would be wiped out. He couldn't stand the thought that Team Extreme thought they could get away with anything they wanted and he was going to make sure that they understood that they couldn't. His main focus had to be taking out the Hardy brothers and their little lady friends. He had his plan in action when it came to Jordan and Jeff and now he needed to put it into action when it came to Matt. He was feeling happier than he had ever thought he would feel and it was all because he knew the destruction of Team Extreme was about to be a reality instead of just a fantasy.

* * *

Jordan watched Jeff's face as he took in what she was saying. She knew she was being hard on him but it was how she was feeling and she couldn't change how she felt. She knew that he loved her and she could tell that it was killing him that she hadn't yet said those words to him. The problem was as much as she was now sure she loved him, otherwise his actions wouldn't have hurt her so bad, she couldn't form the words. She wasn't sure what was holding her back but something was.

"We need to go and get your ring." Jeff said simply not wanting to get into this anymore. "Stephanie will have a fit if we don't go tonight."

"Fine." Jordan said shrugging her shoulders. "Let me shower and change and we can go."

"Fine." Jeff said nodding his head.

With that Jordan walked over to her suitcase and grabbed something to wear before disappearing into the bathroom knowing it was going to be a long night.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After she had showered and changed the two of them headed out to go to Jewelry stores with the special credit card that Stephanie had given them to buy her dream ring. She had said it would be her present to buy not only Jordan's engagement ring but the wedding rings as well. So they would be looking at different rings all night long if it took them till the stores closed then they would shop and just say they didn't find anything. However it wasn't as hard as Jordan thought it was going to be. Almost immediately Jordan found her dream ring. She felt her heart beat speed up and her eyes immediately went big at the site of the ring sitting there in the velvet box. Jordan could feel Jeff looking at her and the smile that appeared on his face.

"Can we see that one?" He asked the woman who had come to help them. He knew that he was pushing it and that Jordan was going to be angry with him but he knew that this was the one she was in love with.

"Sure you can." The saleslady opened the case and pulled the ring out and then she pulled it out of the box and handed it over.

Jordan held her dream ring in her hand and didn't know what to say or how to react. As she held the ring she could suddenly imagine her dream wedding and marrying Jeff. She felt tears fill her eyes because after today she wasn't sure he still wanted to marry her. She slipped the ring on her ring finger and it fit perfectly almost like this ring was supposed to be hers. She looked up at Jeff who was already picking out wedding bands to go with the ring. She started to take it off when the saleslady told her not to because Jeff had already said they were buying it and she was wearing it out. She smiled as she walked over to where he was looking at wedding bands and saw the cutest matching bands that were in platinum. She looked at Jeff and saw the same ones had caught his eyes, he gave a nod at them and the lady pulled them out for the two of them to try on and once again they fit the two of them perfectly. They pulled them off and Jeff told Jordan to just wait for him by the door.

* * *

Jeff knew he owed her an apology and so he thought the best way to do that was jewelry. He looked around and found the perfect set. It was a bracelet, necklace and earrings set that matched her engagement ring perfectly. He added it to the purchase and paid for everything. He took the bag and met Jordan by the door and when they walked out he truly felt like he was engaged to Jordan as she stared at her new engagement ring.

"Do you feel engaged now?" Jeff asked her softly as they decided to go and get some dinner before heading back to the hotel.

"I have an idea, instead of going out why don't we order room service?" Jordan asked instead of answering his question.

"All right but you still have to answer my question." Jeff agreed as they headed towards the rented car.

"I feel like I can't wait till I marry you." Jordan admitted softly.

"Now you can't wait to get married?" Jeff asked in amazement.

"I can wait till we plan my dream wedding but it's going to be hard. You've been here before and you knew I would love that ring because you took me straight to it, how?" Jordan asked as she crossed her arms before getting in the car and waiting for him to get in the drivers side.

Jeff climbed in the car and sighed as he started it before he turned and looked at her in the eyes. "Yes I have been here before and I saw that ring and realized it was so you and I had them put it on hold but keep it in the box so you could see it. They were holding it for you, I was going to buy it on my own eventually when I was sure you would say yes but this whole thing has forced us into it so I am glad we were in the city where the ring was at the time we had to buy a ring.

"I am to. Thank you Jeff, I really mean it." Jordan said softly with a smile. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned and then kissed her back this time on the lips. The two kissed for a few minutes before Jordan pulled away and motioned for Jeff to leave so they could get back to the hotel.

* * *

Back at the hotel Jeff handed over the bag that held their wedding bands and a little something special. When Jordan just set it aside thinking it was only the bands Jeff corrected her.

"Look inside it." Jeff said simply.

"Why? It's just the bands." Jordan said with a confused look.

"No there is something in there to say I am so sorry for being such a jerk to you." Jeff said with a smile.

* * *

Jordan smiled unsure of what he had done and opened the bag. She pulled out the bigger box and opened it. When she saw the bracelet, necklace and earring set that matched her engagement ring and she couldn't believe it. She felt the tears enter her eyes as her hand went to cover her mouth. She quickly shut the box and ran over to where he was standing and kissed him hard on the lips. She knew she owed him a big apology for being such a horrible person when it came to their engagement. She loved him more than she ever realized she could love a person and that was something that surprised her more than the fact that she was getting married far sooner than she ever imagined that she would. It was a surprise but a good one, unless the rest of her family felt the same way that Shawn did and she had a feeling he was going to lie to them about Jeff to make them hate him and that was something she wouldn't stand for because she knew him and she loved him and she planned to marry him no matter what her family thought.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning Jordan woke up and looked down at her left hand. She smiled at the sight of her engagement ring that was sitting solidly on her left hand. She had to admit that waking up in Jeff's arms and with his ring on her finger showing they were getting married for real made her feel happy. She was in love with him and as she realized there was no denying she wanted to wake up like this every morning for the rest of her life, she knew she had to marry him. She might be scared and she might have problems with her family and her brother when it comes to her personal life and her life with the man she was sure she loved more than anything in this world. Jordan looked to where her clothes were scattered around the room, as she remembered making love with Jeff for the first time in a while, last night. It had been amazing, it had felt amazing and she knew then that there was nothing she could let come in between the two of them. They needed to be a team together, a solid team that trusted and stood by each other and that was going to be hard because it meant that Jordan would have to admit that her brother was really not looking out for her best interests after all.

"Hey." Jeff said surprising Jordan who hadn't heard or felt him stirring next to her.

"Hey." She repeated softly slightly turning so she was facing him in the bed.

"So does this mean everything is real now?" Jeff asked her as he gently stroked a strand of hair out of her eyes and then leaned in and kissed her on the lips slowly and sweetly.

"I think so." Jordan admitted with a small smile as she leaned forward and then kissed him herself.

As they got to kissing more the knocking on the door caused both of them to groan in annoyance. Jordan and Jeff broke apart and then both climbed out of the hotel bed, both naked, reaching for the robes that were on either side of the bed. Jordan picked up her clothes as Jeff picked up his own, they placed them aside so no one would see them scattered about or see their personal things lying around. Jeff didn't like the fact that they were naked underneath their robes and about to talk to someone but it couldn't be helped.

"I'm coming!" Jeff shouted really annoyed as he made his way to the door and yanked it open to see some people there he didn't really know very well but assumed he was about to get to know quite well.

"Where is my little girl?" The older male said as he pushed his way past Jeff and everyone entered the room, including a smirking Shawn.

"What are you all doing here?" Jordan asked, she had known Shawn was going to pull a stunt when it came to their family and now she knew what his game was. She was hoping to find out what little story he had told their family, and she hoped she could fix whatever damage was done to Jeff's image quickly, otherwise she was kicking the entire family out and she wouldn't have anyone close to her on her side of the wedding.

"We came as soon as your brother called us! He told us all about what you were being forced to do, and all because you think you're pregnant with some guys kid. You shouldn't let this young man take advantage of you like that." Her mother told her shaking her head. "Now your father and I can help you out with this little problem." She said patting her stomach.

Jordan pushed her away and glared at Shawn before taking a deep breath and getting ready to tell them the truth when her sister spoke up.

"Don't forget about her being beaten." Her sister said angrily. "Who gave you the right to beat my little sister?" She shouted at Jeff.

"Shut up!" Jordan shouted herself. "Jeff has never ever intentionally hurt me, and he has never beaten me. He isn't forcing me to do anything and I am not pregnant with any other guys baby." Jordan said as she walked over and grabbed onto Jeff's hand. "I love him and he loves me and we want to get married. Shawn is telling you these lies because he doesn't like our relationship because he doesn't like the fact that he can't control me and he can't make me do what he wants in the WWE." She shot at her older brother with an angry glare.

"I love your daughter and your sister very much. We want to get married and we want to start a family together." Jeff said as he held on tightly to Jordan, glad that she was sticking up for their relationship against her own family, something he knew had to be hard considering how close they were and how much they adored Shawn and believed every word he said to be golden and truthful no matter what.

"Listen to me Jordan, you don't need to lie for someone like this, it isn't the right thing to do." Her mother said sharply. "Now grab your things and we will go find a doctor who can help us see how far along you are and we can take everything from there."

"You are not listening to me! I am not pregnant, especially not with someone else's baby. If I ever get pregnant, Jeff will be the father and there is nothing you can do about that. If you don't want to listen to me and you don't want to believe me then we have nothing left to discuss and you can leave my hotel room and you won't be invited to the wedding or anything that has to do with my life or my marriage ever." Jordan said with a warning tone.

"Jordan you are our daughter, we love you, we just want to help you. We don't believe a man has the right to abuse a woman." Her father said with anger in his eyes as he glared at Jeff.

"You heard my fiancée, I have never intentionally hurt her. I have never hurt her outside wrestling because I love her with all my heart and she is the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life. If you don't support us then you can leave." Jeff said as he realized that Jordan was getting deeply hurt by everything they were saying and doing, the fact was they were listening to the lies her older brother was saying rather than the truth that was coming out of her mouth.

"We will go public with this!" her mother warned.

"Then you will look like the idiots, all of you, because there is no truth in anything that he has said. I love Jeff, if I could I would marry him…" Jordan stopped and turned. "Let's get married today." She said with a smile on her face.

"How, don't you want to plan your dream wedding?" Jeff asked confused.

"We could always do that later. We could let Stephanie plan that wedding out but I want to be your wife Jeff, let's get married today." She said as her feeling overwhelmed her, she finally realized what she really wanted and she wanted to be married to Jeff more than anything in the world. She was afraid her family would do something to stop their engagement or their wedding. So with her family gaping at her so tried to convince Jeff to take her down to City Hall and marry her today and then have their big wedding later on. She would already be Mrs. Jeff Hardy on the day of their big wedding but it wouldn't matter to the people that cared about them the most.

She looked into Jeff''s eyes and she waited for his answer. She knew he was trying to weigh their options and wondered if truly marrying her today was the right thing or if he should convince her to wait.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jeff and Jordan smiled as they walked into the hotel. They were wearing their matching wedding bands and were thrilled that now no one could stand in their way, they were husband and wife. Jeff was the love of her life and Jordan was ready to accept that now. As they got up to their hotel room, they started to pack because they were going to change hotel rooms, and not tell anyone where they were going. They had decided to check out of this hotel altogether and find a new one that no one would look for them at. After they loaded their luggage into the rental car, Jordan giggled as they drove away without saying a word to their friends or family. Jordan knew her family was going to be angry, but they had made their decision when they had attacked Jeff's character in the hotel room without talking to her or giving Jeff a chance and getting to know him.

They pulled up to a brand new hotel and Jordan was smiling as they walked in and checked into the honeymoon suite. They were going to hide away in the hotel and then they were going to catch a flight and go and hide on an island somewhere. When they got into the hotel room Jeff took their luggage and set it aside before he pulled her into his arms. They kissed slowly and deeply. Jeff had known that the minute Jordan asked that they get married today he needed to do it because she could change her mind about getting married at any time and now she was his wife and there was no one that could take that away from him.

"I am going to go shopping and buy something special." Jordan said with a sly grin as she pulled away from her new husband and grabbed her purse.

"Do you have to go?" Jeff asked with a pout and small whine.

"Yes I need to go." Jordan said with a giggle. "I think that you are going to want me to go and buy something special." She said as she held out her hand for the rental car keys.

Jeff sighed and handed over the rental car keys and then he yanked her to him and kissed her deeply on the lips. "Hurry back, I want to make love to you as my wife."

"Well, Mr. Hardy, I have no problem with that." Jordan said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, Mrs. Hardy, I am glad that you see it that way. Thank you for marrying me today." Jeff said seriously.

"Thank you for fighting for me." Jordan said seriously herself. "I love you Jeff."

"I love you to Jordan. Now hurry up and go buy whatever it is you need to buy and then hurry back here." He said with a sigh.

Jordan headed out of the hotel and got into the car and drove away. She first went to a bakery and ordered a small wedding cake. She actually ordered the cake and then she ordered some cookies to, they were going to need some food to much on. She even threw in some of the donuts and cupcakes. They didn't normally eat a lot of junk food but it wasn't everyday that you got married. She was told the order would be ready in an hour and she smiled as she went to pick up the other things. First she went to a lingerie store and bought a sexy new piece of lingerie that she planned to model for her husband when she got back to the hotel room. Then she went to a nice store and bought a bottle of champagne and she picked up some other drinks, she wanted them to have more than just liquor. She picked up a couple of special champagne glasses. After she had that she went and got them a nice frame, she planned to put their signed marriage license in the frame, it was important after all. Then she headed back to the bakery and she got the cake, cupcakes, cookies and donuts and then she headed back to the hotel.

As she pulled up, she parked the car herself since both her and Jeff didn't like to use the Valets. She heard her cell phone ringing and she sighed as she answered it without looking at the Caller ID, she didn't care who it was, she wanted them to know the interruption was not liked.

"Yes?" Jordan answered the phone with a very cautious tone.

"Jordan, look we just want you to think about dating Cody. He is such a nice boy and Cody Rhodes comes from a wrestling family as well. I know you don't like to be told what to do but you know how much Cody has feelings for you still, I know you have to still care about him. You know what mom, no I don't. Jeff and I got married earlier and I would like to go and enjoy my wedding day and my wedding night with my new husband so please do not call me or have anyone else call me for the rest of the week. I want some time alone with my husband. We are going to be leaving for our honeymoon soon and I just don't want the stress of having to listen to you bash your son in law." Jordan said with a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Jordan I can not believe you would deny your own mother a wedding!" Her mother shouted into the phone, completely outraged.

"Don't worry, we plan to have a wedding later on, we just wanted to hurry and get married because I was tired of having everyone interfering in our relationship, now we are married and that will make it harder for people to interfere." Jordan said shrugging her shoulders, even though she knew her mother couldn't see them.

"Jordan, we just want you to be safe and happy and this Jeff Hardy is not the person to make you feel that and he is not the man for you." Her mother said pissed off.

"Well that is your opinion. It sounds to me like when we start our family, you won't be around to see your grandchildren, goodbye." Jordan said as tears welled in her eyes. She grabbed everything she had bought and locked the car. She went straight into the hotel and into the elevator and up to the honeymoon suite. She heard Jeff laughing inside and guess he was watching television because he was probably bored with her gone. She opened the room and went inside.

* * *

Jeff turned and saw his new wife walking into the room with her hands full. He jumped up and walked over and took some things from her. He took one look at her face and knew something had happened that had upset her. He sighed and wondered if she wasn't going to be in the mood tonight after all. This whole thing of trying to interfere in their relationship was getting old and whoever had gotten to her this time, well he wanted to give them a piece of his mind, but from the looks of Jordan he could tell she had already done that. Well it was part of marriage, for better or for worse. He just hoped that they got to the better part soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"All right tell me what happened?" Jeff asked her as he set everything aside without looking at it. He marched her over to the couch and sat her down and he sat next to her. He pulled her into his arms and he waited for her to say something.

"My mother called when I was in the parking lot. She really wants me to date Cody Rhodes and I told her to leave me alone and that she wasn't going to be around it looked like. I know that I am going to have to cut my own family off and it just makes me sad to know that if we have kids they aren't going to be able to know my own family because they are being stupid." Jordan said with tears falling slowly from her eyes.

"Hey, maybe it's just for right now. Who knows? Later on when they see that our marriage is forever and that we love each other, they might come around and see that there is nothing that they could say that would change our minds they might change their minds and accept that we are always going to love each other." Jeff told her with a smile.

Jordan smiled and kissed her husband deeply on the mouth. It was very apparent that she loved him and it was clear he loved her. She didn't know why he would want to be a part of her crazy meddling family. She knew that families were supposed to accept you no matter what. They were supposed to accept your decisions on who your heart wanted and that was that. If her family refused to accept Jeff then she didn't want to be around them. "How did I get so lucky as to have a wonderful husband like you?"

"Hmm… just because you stole my heart baby." Jeff told her.

Jordan smiled but before either one of them could move suddenly their hotel room door was kicked in and Jordan screamed as Jeff yanked her up off the couch and hid her behind him.

"Police! Freeze!" The men in masks shouted as they held their guns pointed at them.

Jordan was seething as she paced back and forth inside the break room. She had warned the cops that if they let her family anywhere near them that she was going to strangle someone. She wanted nothing to do with them! Nothing at all! They had gone to the police and filed an abduction report! They had claimed that Jeff had kidnapped Jordan and that he was raping her repeatedly and that he was forcing her to marry him! She was seething so badly that she only saw red. When she heard the door open the only person she wanted to see was Jeff and so when the Captain brought her mother, father and brother in she walked over and slapped her hard across the face.

"Get the hell away from me! Get out of here! Get out now! Just because I refused to marry someone you want doesn't mean you can file false police reports! You had my husband arrested and humiliated! You are never going to see me again! Never! You are all dead to me! I have no mother, I have no father and more importantly I have no brother!" She spat at them and she turned her back to the three of them.

"Sweety he has clearly brainwashed you. Let us take you home, there is a doctor there that can reverse the damage." Her mother said. She started to walk towards her but the officer held her back, anticipating the anger that was radiating off Jordan would cause her to attack her mother.

"You had the father of my unborn child arrested!" Jordan shouted pissed as hell. She had just found out not long ago she was pregnant. She had been scared to death and so when she had found out she had told the doctor about her drinking binge that had obviously happened while she was pregnant and the doctor had told her as long as she cut out the alcohol it would be fine. The champagne she had bought she had made sure was the alcohol free one, something she knew that Jeff wouldn't have noticed but she would have told him. She had planned to tell him he was going to be a father that night.

"You're carrying that monster's baby? We can have it aborted." Her father said evenly.

"Officer, when did they say he kidnapped me?" Jordan asked the officer who was in charge of the case.

"They said you were kidnapped, two months ago." The officer said.

"Then explain how Jeff and I have been working, and sleeping together for nearly five months?" Jordan asked him. "His brother and almost all our co-workers can confirm that. My own brother could if he wasn't lying through his teeth right now." Jordan said as she wanted to strangle her entire family. "I have not been brainwashed, I have not been harmed in any way, I am with that man of my own free will. I was the one who asked him to marry me today. We had been planning on getting married later, having a big wedding but I wanted to rush it. You ruined our wedding day and without any evidence to back up their false claims. You do know that we could sue you, right? I have already called two attorneys, one is the criminal defense attorney that just walked into the room with Jeff and your guys, he will get these charges dismissed. Oh by the way he will be filing motions for restraining orders against all three of you because you are nothing to me. Then there is this attorney who just walked into this room. This one will be representing us in the civil lawsuit we will be filing for false arrest, harassment, the assault you committed when his hands were in the air and he was listening to your officers every words and was getting on the ground but your officer decided to throw him down and kick him in the face and spit on him calling him a scumbag. Just so you know, as soon as your officers yelled that they were there to arrest him and I realized how hyped they were I grabbed my video camera and I taped every single thing you all did and all the things you said. Including, that you didn't care if he was innocent you were going to find something to charge him with just because you didn't think someone like him should be with someone like me."

"That wasn't me but if one of my officers said that then I will take care of it." The Captain said clearly worried with the civil lawsuit attorney.

"Also I plan to sue you three so I would hire a good attorney. Oh by the way, I told your officers, it's on this camera to, that I was pregnant and to be careful and one shoved me into the car and told me to shut up. If I lost the assholes brat it wouldn't matter. I don't know how much my brother and parents are paying you all to make up charges and lie about everything, but you are about to wish you hadn't taken the deal." Jordan warned him evenly.

This had to be a nightmare. It had to be just a whole big nightmare. Jeff was shocked when his attorney that Jordan had hired told him everything had been dismissed by the Chief of Police himself. The Chief even signed a ton of paperwork saying that the charges were completely dismissed and would never be refilled ever. Jeff walked out to see Jordan yelling at her family with another attorney and cop there. He and his attorney headed in there, glad that there was another door closer to his wife so he didn't have to go near her family.

"Hey honey, the Chief himself showed up and dismissed everything." He said as he pulled her close.

"I'm pregnant Jeff. I wanted to tell you in a different way but since I have pretty much told everyone else I wanted you to hear it from me." Jordan said softly.

Jeff was in shock as his hands flew to his wife's stomach. He knew that they had secretly made love a couple times, and only a couple times. She had barely been receptive to him a lot of the time before this last week or so and so the thought that a child had been created was a miracle to him. He glared at her family and saw that they were huddling together, attempting another plan and he was just tired. With Jordan being pregnant he didn't know what was best for her. Should he walk away and just let her family win so that she would be all right and not have to deal with to much while pregnant? Or should he continue his fight for his wife and take on her family?


	34. Chapter 34

Authors Note: Hey I want to say thank you to all the loyal readers and please ask you to keep reading and reviewing. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but my health is not well and I am trying really hard to make sure that I get everything put together. We are moving and that is a stressful expierence. But I am working hard to make sure that I try and get things updated as soon as possible, so please bear with me folks.

Thx fans!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 34

Jordan could tell Jeff was thinking hard about something and it was beginning to worry her, she knew that look and she knew he was trying to think about whether or not he should leave her or stay with her. "If you even think about leaving me with these assholes Jeff, I will make sure you don't see your kid. I can't stand them, I don't want to be near them and it is stressing me out that I might lose you because of them." Jordan said softly to him.

Jeff looked at her and then glanced at the two attorney's who were clearly getting idea's and plans together on how to handle the situation they were in, and he sighed. "Baby, I couldn't have walked away from you, I love you way too much to even attempt to." Jeff admitted softly as he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. "I just want you to be safe and I want our child to be safe."

"Then we need to stick together, because that's the only way our baby is going to be safe. Someone is going to have to watch my back when I am a big fat blob carrying around the weight of a bowling ball in my belly." Jordan said with a crooked grin.

"Baby, you won't be fat, you will be so incredibly gorgeous because you will be carrying our baby inside of you, that is the most incredible thing in the whole wide world and you know it." Jeff told her with a grin on his face.

"I love you Jeff." Jordan said as she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"I love you to baby." Jeff told her. He winced as his hand went to the side of his face where the officer had kicked him in the hotel room and Jordan was seething.

"This lawyer here is going to file a civil suit against the department on our behalf. I recorded everything that happened in that hotel room baby, we are going to take them down." Jordan said as she held the video camera in her hand and rewound the tape to finally show the lawyers and Jeff what she had gotten on tape and the shocked look on the lawyers face showed they had never seen cops do or say the things they were on that tape before.

"Well it looks to us like this department will most likely want to settle out of court on this one." One lawyer said. "We should make copies of the tape, to be on the safe side." He said, already knowing this was going to be a career making case, he could make partner in his firm for this one. He was going to be battling a police department for police brutality, excessive force, harassment, false arrest, deflamation, and a few other things as soon as he really went over things. "We can head back to my office, we have the equipment there to make copies. We should have one copy at my office, one at your criminal attorney's office and of course you should have a couple of copies as well." Her civil attorney stated.

"I think that's a great idea." The other lawyer stated, the clench of his jaw made it clear how he felt about the tape. "We should insist that the officers on this tape be arrested and charged with those charges as well as you receiving money and a public apology." He growled out, really pissed off as he heard her stating she was pregnant and to please be careful with her. Then they watched as the officer made the nasty comment about her losing the baby, and pushing her hard into the car, causing her to hit her head as well as the fact that he had shoved her hard in the abdomen, causing her to gasp and double over inside the car. "We should also get you both to the hospital, get those injuries checked and get that baby checked on as well, that shove to the abdomen worries me when you are in the first trimester." The lawyer said with a sigh. "I have a partner working on the restraining orders and here he is."

Jordan was grateful that a judge had granted a temporary restraining order after hearing what had happened today and the fact that the woman involved was pregnant and needed to avoid stress. Since Jordan's parents and brother were still in the room, with a police officer standing there, they were served with the restraining orders, forced to sign them and given their copies. Then other copies were given to the Captain that had walked back into the room and he nodded that he would make sure that it was put into the system immediately that the restraining orders were served, police officers were witnesses to it, and they were fully active.

The four people left the station together, Jordan, Jeff and the two lawyers, and headed to the nearest hospital for Jordan and Jeff to be checked out, Jeff was more worried about making sure that Jordan was all right and so was the baby inside of her. Jordan was so happy to hear how much Jeff was worried about the child inside of her already, even though he just found out about the baby he was already acting like the proud papa. He wanted to call Matt and his father right away, but Jordan talked him into waiting until after they got checked out at the hospital, just in case.

Later that night, Jeff was holding on tightly to his wife in the new hotel room they had gotten at a different hotel. He was rubbing her belly and stroking her hair, as her head as lying on his chest. They had made love of course, but they were also celebrating not only their marriage but the healthy looking baby that was inside of her. According to the doctor at the hospital, Jordan was about 10 weeks pregnant, which made her 2 ½ months pregnant which made both her and Jeff so happy. They had told everyone that they wanted to tell, and Jordan was no officially not allowed near the ring at any time at all, which was fine with her. As much as she loved wrestling, she had someone else to think about right now, the baby she was carrying inside of her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jordan asked him softly.

"I was just thinking about how at one point I didn't think we would ever get here." Jeff admitted softly.

"I was acting like an idiot, always pushing you away and I am so sorry about that." Jordan said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you had to figure out how you felt. I am not mad, because you finally gave in and married me and you are giving me the greatest gift in the world, a chance to be a daddy." Jeff said with excitement in his voice.

"I am also giving you the worst gift in the world, your in laws." Jordan said with a sigh of frustration.

"Hey, I know that you love your family and I want you to be happy. I am sure they will come around Jordan, and when they do they will be a huge part of our lives and our children's lives." Jeff told her, knowing it was depressing her that her family was acting the way they were.

"I don't care anymore, because I have you and your family and we are making our own family, I just wish they would leave us alone, and not come around ever again." Jordan said, but Jeff had a feeling she was trying to convince herself that was what she wanted, just as much as she was trying to convince him it was what she wanted.

Jeff had a really bad feeling that her family was just getting started, and with the baby in her belly, that worried him more than anything in the world at this moment.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A few months later…

Jeff looked over at Jordan as they were sitting in the dressing room at the next taping of RAW. Jeff could tell that she was worried about the script that he was going to be dealing with, especially considering everything that had happened in the past few months. Ever since finding out Jordan was pregnant and all the things that went down with her family and the cops in that one city, their lives had been nothing but hectic and stressful. Jordan was rubbing her swollen belly and Jeff let a smile appear on his face as he walked over and knelt in front of her, placing his own hand on her swollen belly.

"You know, we still need a name." Jeff reminded her as his eyes met hers.

"Yes, I know this." Jordan said nodding as she looked at the baby name book that they had been reading and going through for a while. They had yet to find out if it was a boy or a girl, and not because the doctor couldn't see, but because they weren't sure yet if they wanted to know. So they had started making a list of both boys names and girls names, and Jeff was getting anxious for them to hurry up and choose one.

"I think it's about time we give in and find out what we are having. I think it would make the whole baby name thing easier as well as give us a clue on what we should decorate the nursery in our new house to look like." Jeff said softly. Jordan and Jeff had recently bought a new house and the whole thing was being remolded to look the way Jordan really wanted it to look. They were putting in hardwood floors in certain areas, while brand new carpet in other areas. The backyard was being landscaped the right way, the pool was being put in and a fence built around it to protect the baby once it was old to walk. They had a swing set and a sandbox that were going to be installed, a patio and a lawn. The whole inside was being painted, and that included the nursery, as soon as they choose a color. The nursery was going to be painted last.

The house was getting all new furniture that was going to be delivered and installed throughout the house when the place was ready for furniture. The kitchen was also being remolded and all new appliances were being put in. They had an island with granite countertops on the island and all over the kitchen. The cupboards were being redone and everything else was being done the right way.

"I guess you're right." Jordan said nodding her head. "I have an appointment tomorrow morning." Jordan informed him and Jeff smiled, getting even more excited over the thought that they would soon know whether they were having a son or a daughter.

* * *

Jordan was nervous as she stared at the monitor, knowing that Jeff was getting ready to wrestle his match. Jordan hadn't told Jeff but she had heard rumors and things going around the backstage area that something was going to happen to one of the Team Extreme members. Jordan wasn't sure who it was going to be, and the thought that it might be Matt or Jeff that would be hurt or something worse, was really stressing her out and making her sweat. She rubbed her belly as the baby started kicking her, sensing her distress as she couldn't take her eyes away from the monitor that was showing the match as it started. Jeff was currently wrestling against Shamus, which was making her really nervous.

"Come on Jeff, please be careful." She whispered to herself, rubbing her belly and wondering if Matt was keeping an eye on things in case his baby brother needed him out there.

Jordan was so into the match and so worried about Jeff's safety that she hadn't even thought that she was still considered a member of Team Extreme, despite the fact that she only left the dressing room if they were doing an interview and she only went to the ring when they did intro's or in the ring commentary. Occasionally she was allowed to sit ring side with King and help with comments on whatever match was going on in front of her, but she didn't wrestle or get physical at all, she wouldn't do that pregnant. That was the reason she wasn't on guard for anyone to come into the dressing room to go after her, it never occurred to her that she was the member they were talking about backstage.

Suddenly she felt a blow to her head and then she knew no more.

* * *

Jeff was nearly jumping off the walls as he walked with his brother and Jillian back towards the Team Extreme dressing room. He had just wiped the ring floor with Shamus, it was one of his best matches yet and all because he couldn't wait until tomorrow's appointment where he and Jordan were going to finally find out what the sex of their baby was. Matt and Jillian were also excited, and they were talking about how after the appointment they could go pick out things for the baby. Jeff knew Matt was excited about becoming an uncle and that Jillian was excited to be an honorary aunt. They figured they could go and pick out the colors for the nursery, and anything to decorate the walls with it. They would pick out the main furniture and stuff and then the guys would break off and go their own way while the women could shop for clothes and toys and anything else that they would want to get. They weren't going to get a ton of things, mainly because Jordan would still get a baby shower, something Jillian said she wanted to be responsible to throw. Jeff knew Jordan was touched that the diva was so into throwing a baby shower for her, it was something that made her feel really happy and relieved.

"Do you think Jordan saw my win?" Jeff asked them, knowing his wife would still check him over for injuries, like she did after every single match. Jeff knew it was driving her nuts to not be allowed to be ringside for his matches and to not be allowed to wrestle at all, it was really causing her to become tense.

"She always watches your matches." Jillian said with a grin.

The three members of the team entered the dressing room, and stopped dead in their tracks. Jordan was nowhere to be seen, but all her things were there, including her shoes and purse. They also noticed it was apparent something had happened in there, there was blood on the carpet and it looked like someone had come in and jumped Jordan and then took off. They looked around, hoping she had just skinned her knee or something. They couldn't find her anywhere in the dressing room and since her cell was inside her purse, there was no way to track her. Jillian ran out to get the people in charge and they looked all over, but she had not left and no one saw her. The whole arena was searched but there was no sign of Jordan Hardy anywhere.

"Where is my wife?" Jeff whispered shakily. "Who would hurt my wife?" He looked around to everyone, hoping for an answer but there was no one around that could answer that question.

They called the police and because Jordan was pregnant and there was blood in the dressing room and all her things were left there, a missing persons report was taken and the police assured Jeff she had probably just walked off to take a walk or maybe headed back to the hotel and forgot her purse. The hotel was checked but there was still no sign of Jordan. The cops put an APB out on her and the search was on, now all anyone could do was wait and hope that she turned up, alive and unharmed.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jordan groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around her. She felt the pounding in her head and since she was a professional wrestler and had taken many blows to the head and had suffered many concussions, which was how she knew that she was probably suffering from a concussion. She felt the baby moving around in her belly and attempted to move her hands, trying to calm the baby inside of her, but she couldn't move her arms. She wanted to scream but she realized she couldn't do that either. She realized almost immediately that she was tied up and gagged and she also realized that she was in big trouble if she didn't find a way to get herself out of this.

"Well look whose awake." Came a growling male voice.

Jordan tried to focus on where that voice was coming from. She needed to know who had her, she needed to know if she was going to be safe or not. She was pregnant and scared, and she needed to try and help herself here.

"Listen, we did this for your own good. Having this guys brat, that was the stupidest move you could have ever made Jordan." A different voice spoke up, and she still didn't recognize any of them. She didn't think they were her family, she didn't think it was her parents or her brother that had grabbed her and she hadn't thought that she had anyone else who would want her away from her husband, Jeff. She needed to find a way to escape or get a message out to him so that he could find her, because she couldn't risk their childs life by not doing everything in her power to get out of this mess.

"Now let us explain what is going to happen here, we are going to keep you until the brat is born. Once you give birth to the brat then we have a nice couple willing to pay a lot of money for the kid. We might even give you a cut since you are the one who is going to be in a lot of pain having the baby here in this lovely basement in this lovely cabin out in the middle of nowhere. No one is going to suspect us of being involved in anything, we are going to be right there helping Jeff and Matt search for you, but never let on that we know where you are the whole time." The first voice spoke up again and started laughing cruelly.

Finally they stepped into the light and Jordan saw two men and one woman standing there and confusion settled into her. She must have let it show on her face because the woman smirked and walked over to her.

"I know, you weren't expecting it to be us, your friends." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But your parents and your brother were very clear, they didn't want you to be stuck with Jeff and that you were trapped in this marriage because of the child. Once we get rid of the child for you, then you can leave him, just like you want to."

Jordan shook her head, wanting to make it clear that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to stay with her husband and more than anything she wanted to raise the baby inside of her with her husband. But the gag prevented her from saying anything, and it appeared they were bored with talking to her because they turned and started up the stairs, leaving Jordan tied to the chair and gagged in the basement, knowing that as soon as she went into labor, they were going to take her baby away from her and sell it.

* * *

Jeff and Matt were pacing back and forth, unsure of who to trust and who to turn to. It had to be someone on the inside of the arena and within the WWE that took her. They knew that Jordan's brother wasn't anywhere near the arena and her parents had been under surveillance and couldn't have touched her. Jeff wasn't sure who it was, but he knew someone that they knew was behind this and that scared him because he knew he could end up turning to the wrong people for help in searching for his pregnant kidnapped wife.

Jeff looked up as the door to the house they had rented was opened and in walked some of their friends from the WWE. He exchanged a look with Matt and then they both leaned against the counter in the kitchen and studied their friends as they started to mill about, almost like they were getting ready for a big search, but Jeff and Matt both knew that Jordan wouldn't be out in the open, she would be hidden away and so searching for her would be useless. They would have to try and weasel information out of their friends, because they truly believed in their guts that someone or multiple someones' had something to do with this and they knew where she was at this very moment in time.

"Thank you all for coming here to lend moral support. Jeff isn't taking this well, I mean his pregnant wife was kidnapped from our dressing room and Jeff is terrified he won't see her or their unborn child ever again." Matt spoke up and looked over as Jillian leaned against the wall, pale and nervous. She had become friends with Jordan and now she felt like she had failed her friend by not being there to watch her back.

"Hey, you're our friends and that makes Jordan one of us as well." Cena spoke up from his spot at the table.

"We are going to do everything we can to help you find her." Cody Rhodes spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall. Randy Orton was sitting on his left and Beth Phoenix was sitting on his right. Jeff knew that on the show no one really liked Beth and Randy and Cody no longer got along, but outside the show they three of them seemed inseparable and there was something else, Jeff couldn't put his finger on it but he had a feeling he knew that someone knew where Jordan was and by the end of the night Jeff was hoping he would have her in his arms once again and he was never going to let her out of his sight, again.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jordan was really cold, her baby was moving inside of her and it was clear it was not happy at how cold Jordan was. She was still tied to the chair and being pregnant, this wasn't a comfortable position to be in. The chair was a hard wooden chair, and that was what scared her the most, they were willing to allow her to sit in the wooden chair and be in pain, who knew what they would do if something went wrong with her labor. What would happen to her if she started bleeding out or the baby got stuck? They would allow her and the baby to die, something inside of her told her that. They would throw her body and the body of her child away if they had to and just pretend that nothing ever happened. They were so cold, so unfeeling and that was what bothered her, she had known them for a while now and they had never been like that around her or to anyone near her.

"I am going to figure something out baby, I promise that mommy is going to do everything she can to protect you little one." Jordan said, her voice shaking and she heard the baby moving and the baby started kicking, hard. "Please little one, I understand you are hungry and probably thirsty but baby mommy can't do anything right now, so please stop kicking mommy so hard little one." She murmured to her belly, hoping her child would hear her.

"Isn't this cute? Are we talking to ourselves now?" The woman sneered as she walked into the basement. Jordan didn't recognize her which meant they had more people involved then just the three she had seen when she first came to.

"I was trying to calm my child down, my baby is kicking me hard. They are hungry and thirsty." Jordan said softly. "If you are selling my child don't you need a healthy baby?" Jordan asked, hoping she could use that card to at least get fed and get something to drink, so her baby would be all right.

"Yes, that's true." The woman said after thinking about it. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"No, I was going for that appointment in a little bit. I guess now I won't know until I give birth down here. This place isn't exactly sterile, the baby or I could catch something, will you at least move me upstairs when I go into labor, to protect the baby at least?" Jordan asked, wanting to do whatever she could for her child. She knew when she went into labor there was nothing she could do to try and escape, so she might have to fake going into labor early, maybe a little too early, and then she could use her talent to fight them off, but she would need to make sure that no one that could harm her was here. Who knows, maybe they might call out a doctor and she could get the doctor to help her, to get her out of here?

* * *

Jeff was walking back and forth as he looked all around him and noticed his friends and family looking at him with concern. His father had flown out the minute he heard what had happened. Jeff could see the concern on Matt's face. His wife was missing and she was carrying their unborn child inside of her. Someone had kidnapped her and he didn't know why they did it. He had gotten no ransom demand, because he would pay everything in his bank account, he would give up his homes, he would give up everything he owned for his wife and unborn child's safe return.

"We will find her son." His father said as he clapped Jeff on the back, a gesture of reassurance.

"I hope so dad, and I hope it's before she goes into labor. I don't want her to go through giving birth alone and what if they attempt to take the baby away from her, what if this is about the baby? We would never see our baby again." Jeff said, voicing his fears aloud.

The FBI had gotten involved and had told them all the statistics of what happened to a pregnant woman that was kidnapped. Sometimes a woman was kept alive only long enough to give birth or to get the baby as close to full term as possible before the child would be cut from the womb and the mother murdered. More and more pregnant women were being kidnapped and murdered, their children ripped from their bellies and sold or kept by the very people who kidnapped the women. There were a lot of baby selling rings out there that did anything and everything to get their hands on newborn infants, no matter what. If they thought the child would be good looking, because of what the parents looked like, then that child was worth even more.

"The agent in charge of the case said that he has seen twelve pregnant women disappear in the last six months. He believes that they lure the women in by someone pretending they are expecting themselves and they go to different places a pregnant woman would go, and they get close to them, learn what they could about them and gain their trust before they strike. Jordan went to a working expectant mothers group just a few days before she disappeared, the agents think someone in that group could have been involved." Jeff said softly. "I should have gone with her, then I might be able to tell them what different people look like and I might be able to look at the security tapes and point out the people from that group that might have appeared in this hotel, but I didn't go and I don't know who was there and who might have taken my wife and baby." Jeff said as he slammed his fist into the wall, ignoring the pain shooting through his whole arm as he did that.

"Jeff, hurting yourself won't solve this, we need to figure this out. Could her family be involved?" Matt asked his younger brother.

"Nope. Cops looked there first but Shawn has a full and secure alibi and their parents do too, they were at a court ordered therapy session to explore why they did what they did to me and Jordan." Jeff said shaking his head. "I hope she is okay, please I can't lose her and our baby now. I won't survive it Matt, if I lose Jordan and our child, then I don't want to live Matt, I won't be able to live without them." Jeff murmured softly as tears fell from his eyes and he collapsed to the ground, his head banging back against the wall.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jordan was not happy at being treated like a child. They were finally feeding her, and she was making herself eat the disgusting stuff they were feeding her, mainly to give her baby some nourishment and to try and get her strength up so that she could fight them. She was going to do whatever she needed to do, she had to make sure that she found a way to get herself out of there, there had to be something she could do to get released from this place. The woman was shoving the food into Jordan's mouth, and Jordan was trying not to gag at the smell or the nasty taste that was filling her mouth.

Finally the woman set aside the nasty food and picked up the juice she had brought down with her. She shoved the straw into her mouth and Jordan drank the juice tentatively. She didn't want to make herself sick by gulping the stuff down way too fast. She was glad that the juice was wiping away the taste of the nasty food that was lingering on her tongue.

"I know that you don't understand anything about this." The woman said with a sigh.

"No I don't." Jordan said softly.

"There are so many amazing families that will give this child a great home. This baby will have both a mom and a dad, like they deserve." The woman said with a sigh.

"So my husband and I don't get to raise our child because you don't think we are mommy and daddy material?" Jordan asked her confused.

"Husband?" The woman asked her with a frown. "I wasn't aware you were married."

"My husband is Jeffery Nero Hardy. We are happily married and this, this is supposed to be our first of many children." Jordan said softly. Tears were welling in her eyes. Someone had told these people a bunch of lies about her because they wanted to make sure she couldn't be with Jeff or have her baby.

"Well I…" The woman frowned and then turned and left the basement at a run.

Jordan was really confused as she sat there and stared at the stairs. Jordan knew that some friends of hers and Jeff's were involved in this, and she was pretty sure her family was also involved, most likely they gave money to their friends to make sure that they got Jordan and the baby taken out of the picture. Jordan was sure they were going to try and frame Jeff for something or maybe they were going to try and make it seem like she had left him willingly. They might write a fake letter or make a fake phone call. This was something that scared her so much because she loved Jeff and she didn't want to lose him, she didn't want him to think she had left him and then have him go nuts on her.

"Oh god, please don't let Jeff think I left him, please just let me and our baby get home to him safe and sound." Jordan prayed, as she finally let loose with the sobs she had been trying her hardest to keep inside of her.

* * *

Jeff was staring at everyone in the room as they all tried to be helpful but instead they were making it worse. Some of the diva's had attempted to pack Jordan's stuff up, almost as if they were all sure she was never coming home to him. Jeff was now sitting in their home, in their living room, and he was surrounded by the very people he and Jordan had trusted for so long and now they were acting like they thought Jordan had done this on purpose. Jeff didn't think for one minute that she would have taken their child and left like that.

"I can't believe all of you! You know how much Jordan loves me and how much I love her! How could any of you believe she would take the baby she is carrying, our baby, that was created out of love and just leave like that? You all know as well as I do that someone took her and is keeping her against her will." Jeff was angry as he jumped to his feet and started pacing, anger filling his whole body as he realized that someone was playing games with him and they were most likely making Jordan's life hell right at that moment.

* * *

Jordan looked up as she heard someone walking down the stairs and there was a bunch of people she had never seen or met before standing there with the woman. They studied her and then one of them sighed and pulled a chair close to her.

"Your husband filed a missing persons report on you." The man said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "We were told that you were a single woman who didn't know who had fathered her child. We were told that you were sleeping around and that you didn't believe in monogamy."

"My husband and I have been through so much. My family has betrayed us, they attempted to have my husband arrested, claiming he brainwashed me and stuff, but it's not true. Jeff and I love each other so much, and my family has crossed so many lines. The others that I have seen here, they were supposed to be our friends but apparently they aren't. They are probably laughing inside because they are playing all of us. They are messing with Jeff and they are messing with all of you. I just want to be with my husband, I want to go to my doctor and see my ultrasounds and see my husband grinning as he sees the little miracle inside of me that we created out of love." Jordan said, hoping she could get through to these people.

"Even if we let you go, you have seen our faces, you know what we look like and you could tell the cops on us." The man said, clearly conflicted.

"I don't know where we are, you can blindfold me and stuff. I don't know who you are, I know nothing about you. I can pretend I didn't see your faces, but if they ask me to swear on a bible I can't lie then." Jordan said softly, realizing if she played the religious card it might work better. "Look, my child deserves to be with their mother and their father."

"You won't be safe. They will attempt something like this again, they want to make sure you aren't with your child and I am sure they will attempt to take your life or your husbands." The man said, frowning.

"I can hire major security. I can get extra bodyguards and I know who not to let near me." Jordan said pleadingly.

"Let me think about it." The man said and motioned for them all to follow him back upstairs.

Now that Jordan was alone, all she could do was hope she had gotten through to him and that he would help her and let her leave here. She just wanted to be home with Jeff and she wanted to see her doctor and make sure their baby was all right. She closed her eyes and prayed like she had never prayed before, she hoped they would let her go. Because she knew if they didn't, she would die here.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jeff was still pacing alone in the home he was supposed to be sharing with Jordan. It was the new home that they had picked out in hopes of raising all of their kids there, it was a special place that they had seen as safe and quiet, a place that would be great for them as celebrities to hide out in and a place that would be amazing to raise the babies they wanted to have together. Jeff could tell that his brother was trying to find a way to be there for him, but there was nothing he could do for him, not now that he was trying to pretend that Jordan had betrayed him, but that wasn't true, Jordan would never ever betray him and he knew it. He knew that someone was holding his wife and forcing her to stay out of contact with him, and who knew if they were even treating her right or letting her get the medical help she needed to have while pregnant, who knew if they were giving her the prenatal vitamins that she needed to take to be sure she was ok and so was the baby she was carrying.

"I think that Shawn has to be in on this!" Jeff growled out in a pissed off voice.

"Well it would make sense. You would think that this guy would care about his sister, and not decide to hurt someone who was supposed to mean something to him." Matt said with a sigh.

"I need to find Jordan, I need to find her before something bad happens to her or to our baby." Jeff said with a shake of his head, the worry in his eyes was evident, he wanted his wife back and he was scared out of his mind that he would never see her alive again.

* * *

Jordan was cold, she was so cold she was shivering as she stayed in the basement. She knew that the leader of whatever group this was, was still trying to decide whether or not he could trust her if he released her. As far as Jordan was concerned, if this was man was tricked into kidnapping her, then he was a victim as well as she was, but she knew he wouldn't believe her if she told him that. She was scared out of her mind that they wouldn't believe that she was on their side, that all she really wanted was to go home to her husband and be with him so he could help her through her pregnancy and help her give birth to their child. She knew that if they decided not to allow her to go home, then she would die inside because without Jeff she was no one. The betrayal of her family was hurting her worse then she thought it would, her family was supposed to be important and special to her, people she could always rely on and count on to be there for her.

"Please let them take me home, please I just want to go home." Jordan said, her voice breaking as tears fell from her eyes and she knew that they had to be red and swollen from all the crying she had been doing.

"Ma'am, everything is going to be all right, I swear it will be." A young woman that Jordan had never seen before said as she came into the room, and the food she had was a lot better than what Jordan had been getting before. Jordan was starting to realize that they were going to take better care of her, but that didn't mean they were going to allow her to go home or that they were ever going to allow her to leave them. "He will always love you and take care of you here."

"I want to go home to my husband! I want to raise my baby with my husband!" Jordan said, crying harder at the thought of never leaving this place, of never seeing the man she loved.

"Ma'am, he will be a loving father to that baby if need be." The woman said, not realizing she was only making things worse.

"Please just stop talking, I don't even want to eat anymore." Jordan said as she decided if they weren't going to let her leave, then she would just stop eating and drinking, then she would be allowed to die and they wouldn't have her baby and they couldn't make her stay, and maybe she wouldn't feel the pain of losing Jeff in her life. She had no idea how much it would hurt not to be with him, and now she was even more grateful that he pushed so hard for her to be with him, never giving up on their relationship when she wanted to. She knew she had her family to blame for all of this, she knew she did.

"You can't just stop eating, you need to feed that baby." The woman said, shocked.

"Go away." Jordan said, turning her back to the woman and closing her eyes.

* * *

The man was standing in the room, watching as the young woman was giving up, and that worried him. He could tell the woman loved her husband and her unborn baby, but she had no hope of ever getting home to the man she loved so much. He knew that she would never turn him in, and a part of him wanted to believe that she would be all right if she went home, but if he let her go home, he couldn't be sure that she would be safe from the very people who made him do this to her in the first place, but if he didn't give her some hope he would be the one that took her life without meaning to. He thought hard and tried to figure out a way to make sure that she would eat, that she would take care of herself. He wanted to get her out of the cold and damp basement, take her up into the nice warm and cozy house, but he couldn't be sure she wouldn't run away if he did that. He needed a plan and he needed one fast.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jordan opened her eyes slowly and saw the man sitting next to her bed, and there seemed to be some soup and other things sitting on a brand new tray, but she wasn't changing her mind, she wasn't going to be eating anything anymore. She could see the worry that was on his face, but that was too bad because he was the one who put it there, he was the one who had done this to her. She could see that he wanted to say something and something inside of her told her that she might be able to make a case to get him to allow her to return home, or to find a way to get Jeff to find her or get her to a place where she could meet with her husband, she needed to convince him to let her go home and soon.

"You aren't sure whether I can go home or not?" Jordan asked softly.

"I don't know if it would be safe for my family, these people depend on me to keep them safe. If we get arrested or I get arrested, what would happen then?" He asked her softly. "I can make a home for you and your baby here."

"No. If you won't let me go home, then let me and my child die here and now." Jordan said softly.

"You don't want to do that! You are the mother, all mothers want to protect their children and want them to live." The man said shaking his head.

"I don't want my child living here! I want my child to be where they belong, with me and my husband but if that isn't possible then I need to protect my baby and I believe that us not living would be the best option." Jordan said, hoping that by saying these things she could get them to allow her to go home.

"If that is what you believe, then I will see what I can do, if you write and promise to not turn is over to the police." The man said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Is there a way to get a restraining order or something against my parents, or get the word out so this doesn't happen again? I can see you all were manipulated and you are victims here as well, I have no intention of making trouble for you, I just want to protect my baby from this happening again." Jordan said softly.

"I understand that." The man said softly before he got up slowly. "I can't promise much, but I will see what I can do for you."

* * *

Jeff was sitting in the dark in the room that was going to be the nursery for his and Jordan's first child. He knew that Jordan was probably missing him and wondering when he was going to see her again, if he was ever going to see him again. He was holding onto the baby name book that he had brought home to surprise Jordan, the day he realized she was missing. Now he was wondering if he was even going to get a chance to name the baby she was carrying, if he was even going to get to be the childs father at all.

"Jordan, no matter what I won't stop looking for you, I won't give up on you or our baby." Jeff said to the dark and empty room, knowing that he couldn't decorate this room without her input, and he couldn't do much but make a list of names that he liked and then when he found her, if he found her and got her back, then she could make her own list and they could go over them together.

* * *

Jordan looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her and she smiled as she saw the man standing there. She only smiled because he had promised to try and find a way to let her go home, to let her be with her husband. She knew that he might not be able to get her home, but at least he wasn't trying to convince her this was the best place for her and the unborn child she was carrying, at least he had listened to her.

"Let me guess, I don't get to go home anytime soon, if ever?" Jordan asked, her smile faltering a little bit.

"Actually I have arranged to get you home, but it will take us a couple of days to get you back there, you aren't in the same state. It's going to be a long drive, do you think you can handle it?" The man asked with a small smile.

"Sure, are you going to be the one to take me home?" Jordan asked softly.

"Yes, but for the first leg I need to blindfold you, it's the only way they will let you go, as long as we can make sure that you can't lead anyone to where we are." The man said softly.

"I don't care, as long as you get me home safely. Is there a PO Box or something I can write to? Someway I can thank you or send you something about the baby as a thank you?" Jordan asked, thankful that she was going to get the chance to get home.

* * *

Jeff was sitting in the living room, staring at the television and not aware at all that it was off. He wasn't at all sure what was bothering him worse that day, except that he realized it was the anniversary of the first time he had met Jordan. He glanced towards the door, a habit he had picked up, hoping that she would just coming walking through the door and tell him everything was going to be all right. He jumped as the door opened and Matt walked in and he stared at his brother, shaking his head.

"Have you moved off that couch at all today?" Matt asked his younger brother softly.

"No reason to. Yesterday I was sitting in the nursery, and all I kept thinking was that room may stay empty, for good." Jeff said, sadness echoing in his voice.

"Everything is going to be all right, Jeff." Matt said as he walked over to his brother.

"I hope so, Matt, I really hope so." Jeff said with a sigh.


	41. Chapter 41

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long for an update but whenever i tried to update a new chapter on here it wouldn't let me, it kept coming up with an error message and I was unable to update anything for you! So I am so sorry for the long wait folks, I am going to try and get all of them updated sooner now that everything is working again! Thanks for your patience!

Kris

* * *

Chapter 41

Jordan was tired as she stared at the hotel walls around her. They said they were driving her home, they were taking her to see her husband, to be at home where they could get ready for their baby together, but at the moment she wasn't so sure. She wanted to be at home with him so he could help get ready for the baby to come. She deserved to be at home with her husband and getting ready for their child, and not sitting in a hotel wondering if she had been tricked by these people and that they were just moving her to another one of their locations. She wanted to trust them, but it was a real possibility that they were still working for her. If that was what was going on, then Jordan knew she was in deep trouble and the only way out of it was going to be to find a way to sweet talk some of the people into turning against the others, into making them see that what they thought they were doing to help, was really hurting people, she might be a young pregnant woman, but she knew her husband loved her and their unborn child, just as much as Jordan loved him and the baby she was carrying.

"Time to eat." A woman said walking into the room with a tray that was full of food, but that didn't matter to Jordan because she was beginning to think that there was more to this story than what she had been told.

"Who are you people really? I mean did my family really hire you to take me away from Jeff? Or did you all target me for some reason? What do you really want from me?" Jordan asked, the feeling in her gut was growing, there was something really wrong and she couldn't out a finger on what it was. There was something that these people were up to, there was something more going on that Jordan wasn't sure about or wasn't being told about, and deep down she knew that whatever it was that they were hiding, it wasn't good news for her at all.

* * *

Jeff was staring at his brother as he tried to calm his breathing. They had just done a major workout, then had run several miles on the old property that they had gone dirt biking on as children. Then after all of that, Matt had tried to help Jeff get his aggression out by working on wrestling with him, now Jeff could see his older brother was rethinking that thought as he slowly got to his feet with a wince and a sigh.

"Jeff, there is no one out there who hasn't seen her face or doesn't know that your wife is pregnant and missing. Vince plays that video thing every single event that we do, and the news and other shows have picked it up. Jordan's face has been flashed all over the place and they all know she's pregnant and all the cops in the nation are on this, so is the FBI, so you need to hold it together so that when she gets home, she knows it's okay for her to fall apart because you will be her rock and holding her steady." Matt told his younger brother, still trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks Matt." Jeff said softly, knowing that his older brother wasn't great with any feelings stuff or whatever so it had to have been really hard for him to say those things.

"Jeff, you're my younger brother and I would do whatever it took to be there for you or to help you out with anything you needed. I am just sorry that right now, there isn't anything I can do to help you through all of this." Matt said shaking his head.

"You're doing it, bro." Jeff said with a small smile, knowing that was what Matt needed to hear. He could tell it was killing his friends and family that there was nothing that they could do for him, there was noting anyone could do to fix this situation. Jeff knew that her family was under surveillance and so if she was there or someone tried to move her there, she would be seen and they would move in and arrest everyone, immediately. That was one of the things that was making him feel just a tiny bit better, the thought that they were right there should Jordan be there or show up there.

"You need to get more out?" Matt asked with a wince, but he would take another beating from his brother if he needed it.

"No, I think I am going to go take a shower and then I think I am going to go through everything to see if there was something around that could help them find her. I know I have been through that house constantly, but what if something was dropped by the kidnappers? What if someone else has been through our house and I never knew about it?" Jeff asked frowning. It was always possible that his Jordan had made sure some clue was left behind, and just in case she did, it was his job to find it.

* * *

Jordan winced as she realized that they were all in really bad moods. She was not eating again, mainly because it had been an entire week since they had left that basement, and since they had been promising her that they were taking her home and that it would only take a couple of days, she was suck of trying to placate them. She wasn't going to eat anything else, she wanted her husband and she wanted to go home but more than that she needed to know who these people really were and what the really wanted with her and her unborn child. She had feeling that whatever it was, she was going to end up fighting until she was either dead or she had managed to get out of there and back to the husband she so badly missed and knew she was going to apologize to over and over for all the time she spent away from him, running from how she really felt and so grateful that he pushed for them to get married, and that she would become his wife like she had been meant to be.

"Who are you people really?" Jordan snapped at them again. "I deserve to know who you are and what it is you really want with me and my unborn baby." Jordan said rubbing her stomach.

"You really want to know who we are?" The man she had thought was on her side said with a smirk on his face, the smug look showed that he had indeed tricked her into continuing to eat and got her into the car without a fight.

"Yes I do." Jordan said and as she saw them start pulling things out of their bags to show her what they were about, she realized, she might not make it out of there alive.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Jordan stared at the people around her and the tools that were sitting there. She realized that what they wanted was her baby and that once they took her baby out of her womb, they would kill her and dump her body somewhere where she might never be found. Jordan knew that her only hope of survival and protecting her child was to find a way to either escape or turn someone against the group.

"Are you going to eat willingly?" The man that had managed to earn her trust asked with his trademark evil smirk on his face.

"Go to…" Jordan felt the hand smack over her mouth to cut her off. She glared at the woman who was keeping her quiet. When the hand was slowly lifted she glared at everyone in the room. "My husband won't let you get away with this."

"Husband?" One woman who clearly hadn't been aware that Jordan was married asked with shock and surprise.

"Yes, husband. My husband, the man who loves me and is the father of my baby." Jordan snapped. She wasn't sure if that would be something that would help her or if that would only make them speed things up.

"So your child would have a family?" The same female asked her. The woman was shooting nasty daggers towards the man and it was becoming apparent he really wasn't calling all the shots.

"Of course. My child will have, with me, a mother, a father, an uncle, a grandfather, and loads of honorary aunts and uncles when it comes to our friends who are more like family. Also my husbands brother is in a serious relationship so if he marries her soon then there will be cousins. Although since we are close with others and our baby will call some of our really close friends auntie and uncle, their kids are already like cousins for our child." Jordan said softly. She was hoping that the family card might help their child. "Our baby won't be spoiled, just because we have money, but, our baby will have everything they need and the work ethic to work hard for the things that they want."

"That's good." The woman murmured and Jordan could tell she needed to think about some things, so she shut up.

* * *

Jeff was pacing back and forth in the nursery. He knew that Jordan wanted to decorate it, so he just started organizing things that morning and now he felt out of sorts. The thought of his wife and unborn child out there, somewhere, and he didn't even know if they were being taken care of, bothered him. He had made new video's and the cards, flowers, gifts and letters of support were still coming in from all over the world. The people at WWE headquarters were sympathetic and trying to be as helpful as they could be. They had made it clear that they wanted to help with any ransom payments. Jeff didn't care if that was only a good PR move, he just care that if he needed them to help on the money side, they would. Jeff's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening and hope bloomed in his chest, only to dissipate at the sight of his brother, Matt, standing there.

"Hey." Jeff said. He knew his voice had to give away how disappointed he was that it was Matt coming through the door and not Jordan.

"Hey little bro. Sorry, I know you were probably hoping to see Jordan walking through the door." Matt said understanding what was going through his brothers head at the moment.

"It's all right." Jeff said waving away the apology.

"Still no ransom demand or any contact?" Matt asked hoping that Jeff had gotten a phone call.

"No and the police have a new theory." Jeff said, wincing as he remembered the conversation he had, had with the detectives and federal agents in charge of this case.

"What is the new theory?" Matt asked and he suddenly got the feeling he didn't really want to know. He could tell the theory was already hurting his devastated younger brother and that couldn't be good. "They don't still think she may have left on her own, do they?"

"No, I wish that were their theory, maybe I could sleep a bit better with that one." Jeff said shaking his head before rubbing his hands down his face in an attempt to stall and clear his eyes from the blurriness and tears starting to build.

"If you don't want t tell me, it's all right." Matt said, already noticing the anger, panic and pain in his brothers eyes and his body language.

"No, you might as well hear it from me, since it will be announced soon." Jeff said shaking his head. "They believe she fits the pattern of a series of kidnappings that have been happening lately. They believe she was kidnapped so they could keep her alive long enough to give birth, or they feel they can safely cut him out of her, even if our baby would be a preemie." Jeff said shaking.

"Oh man, oh no way. You said him, is it a boy?" Matt asked, hoping to slightly distract his brother.

"We don't really know, or at least I don't. But we have an agreement that we never call our baby an it, so sometimes I switch off between him and her." Jeff explained shaking his head.

"Okay. What happens to the mothers once the baby is taken?" Matt really didn't want to ask, didn't want to know and think about it. But if his younger brother had to live with the knowledge, so did he.

"They are found brutally slain." Jeff responded before collapsing.

* * *

Jordan looked up when she heard footsteps heading her way. She saw the woman who had been upset at finding out her child really did already have a family. She had a feeling it really didn't matter though, because she had seen their faces and heard their voices. Sighing, the woman set a tray of food and water on the table next to her bed. Jordan wasn't sure what to plan was but she wasn't going to eat and drink on her own, just so they could trick her again.

"I sent pretty much all my team away. They will head to some of our safe houses and we will all lie low. I am well aware that you were already lied to and that you explained this situation to one of my employees beforehand. Don't worry, he had already been dealt with. After you eat this food, drink the water and use the bathroom, I am going to chain you up so that me and the rest of my people can get a head start out. No matter where we are, four hours after we leave, a tip will be called into the local police as well as the FBI hotline about where you are and that they need to get here fast or you won't survive. We don't kidnap women who aren't hookers, druggies, criminals or women who can't give their baby what they need, you don't fit that or any categories. You never should have been grabbed. After we saw the video pleas your husband has been making, we knew that a major line had been crossed and we need to re-evaluate our standards for new employees and triple check all women on our list so this never happens again." The woman stated.

Jordan started eating the food and drinking the water, she had to hope that this woman was telling the truth, because the alternative was something she couldn't consider. If there was any hope that she was going home to Jeff in a matter of hours, she had to hold onto it. Her new family, especially her husband and unborn child, were her whole life and she needed to hope that she wasn't going to lose them. "Why do you do this?" Jordan asked the woman softly.

"To be perfectly honest, it's to protect these unborn babies the way that no one protected me. I know what it's like to have no family and come from a home where your mother was either high or drunk all the time and if I can protect just one baby from that, then I am doing my duty to the helpless." The woman stated with a shrug. "These babies always go to amazing and safe and loving homes. I get to see them sometimes, I get pictures and invites to their birthday parties and I see that I did the right thing."

"I think it's great you want to help and protect them, but don't you think that there is a much better way for all of that?" Jordan asked her softly. "I am determined to be the best mom in the world because my mom was horrible and so I cut her off, to protect my child from someone I believe is a horrible person. There are other ways to be helpful."

"Not for me." The woman shook her head.

Jordan went to the bathroom and then allowed the woman to chain her up. She just hoped she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her short life if she ended up being killed.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Jordan was lying there, chained to the bed and wondering how long she had been there, alone and chained up. She knew that there was a huge possibility that she had been lied to again and she had just allowed them to chain her up, so that she had no chance of escaping or surviving. She felt some panic rising inside of her, wishing she had at least insisted that they put a clock in the room so she could track the time. She knew she needed to stay calm, especially for her baby who was already kicking and moving around, sitting on her bladder making her need to use the bathroom again. She clenched her thighs and lightly whispered to her little one to stay still and calm because there was nothing she could do at the moment. She closed her eyes and wondered if she had finally found out where she was going to die, and wondered if it would be a long slow, painful death or if she had been drugged and would mercifully die a fast painless death.

"Please don't let this be a lie, please." She whispered as she stared at the ceiling, she couldn't move around much so she had been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, but now she was staring at it as she started to pray for her life and the life of her unborn child.

* * *

Jeff had his head in his hands as he felt the tears falling from his eyes. He was usually this tough guy who didn't care about anything and was such a daredevil that he would try anything and risk his health and life for something he loved to do. Although he hadn't been wrestling very much lately, he had the full backing of the WWE, something that had surprised him immensely. Vince McMahon had been against them, but even he wouldn't risk the life of an unborn child, or even a child period, and so he was willing to do anything, including offer money to help with a ransom, to help return Jeff's pregnant wife.

"Hey little bro." Matt said softly as he walked into the room and sat down next to his brother on the couch.

"Hey." Jeff said softly as he slowly lifted his head, trying desperately to stop the flow of tears and to wipe the evidence of his tears off his face.

"Are you giving up hope already?" Matt asked him as he lightly patted his shoulder in silent support and question.

"No, never. I will never ever give up hope of having my wife and unborn child returned to me, as long as she isn't found somewhere, I will always believe there is a chance I will have them back." Jeff said immediately, hating that anyone would think he had given up.

"I know that, thank goodness. I think I just wanted you to say it out loud so you would start to believe it again after hearing it." Matt said with an arched eyebrow.

"I just hope that I can have the woman who is my world back in my life, and soon." Jeff said as he choked on his words and felt his eyes welling again. Normally he would hate that he was showing any weakness, hate that anyone could see him like this and think he wasn't tough enough to be a wrestler or even an extreme wrestler and at the same time he didn't care. Jordan was everything to him now, especially since they were finally starting their family and he wanted her home and in his arms.

"She will be home soon, I just know it. There is no way anyone can keep the two of you apart, no way at all." Matt said as reassuring as he could be.

* * *

Jordan heard the sirens as they seemed to be getting closer. She didn't want to hope, she didn't want to believe that she was finally going to have a chance to go home and see her husband. She hated the thought that she might be imagining things and that she was losing her mind, that she had really been drugged and was now hallucinating. She felt her baby moving inside of her and let the tears fall from her eyes as she sobbed, thinking about Jeff and all the things they may never ever be allowed to do. She felt all her injuries throbbing, and she knew she was bleeding again from injuries she had suffered over her time in the care of her kidnappers. The woman who had promised that the call would be made had apologized over and over for the injuries and attempted to treat the wounds, but it was only a temporary thing.

Eventually the sirens were extremely close and she heard skidding cars as it appeared gravel was flying and she heard dirt and rocks hitting the window next to her bed. She heard people getting out and she felt relief as she started screaming for help right away. She could only hope they were really there to help her, that she might actually get out of there and be able to return home. She was really weak, she could feel how weak she was and she knew she was ill. The woman had informed her that she could tell that Jordan had a fever before she left and so Jordan knew there was a possibility that one of her wounds had gotten infected and she was in deep trouble, any infection could harm her unborn child.

"Help me!" Jordan screamed again.

Jordan heard rushing footsteps, and doors being kicked in. She continued making noise, hoping they would find her soon because she was getting weaker and weaker. Soon she heard the door to the room she was in being kicked and eventually the door slammed against the wall and uniformed police officers as well as plain clothes officers and what appeared to be federal agents, all stormed into the room and saw her.

"Mrs. Hardy, you're safe now." One of the suits who might be a federal agent said as they walked over and checked out the chains. "We need someone to help get her out of the chains." He said as he turned back to the officers.

"The tip said that the keys to the chains holding her were hidden in a drawer in the kitchen area. I have someone…" The officer trailed off as someone ran in holding a key ring with loads of keys.

Jordan knew she was probably safe now, and she was feeling alarmingly weak. That's when she realized she really had been drugged, they wanted her dead because she could identify them but they hoped the baby might be able to be saved and she hoped they both could be.

* * *

Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin as someone pounded on his door. Jeff looked at his brother who was just as confused and at the friends that had gathered on this day. Jeff was about to answer the door when the person opened the unlocked door and ran in on their own. Jeff was surprised to see the federal agent in charge of Jordan's case and he shared looks with everyone in the room.

"We found her." Were the three words Jeff had waited a long time to hear and he finally heard them at that moment.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Jeff was sitting with everyone that was close to both Jordan and himself in Jordan's hospital room. They had hoped that Jordan would be able to keep the baby in a bit longer, but the drugs and everything else just made it impossible and so now, there was a brand new baby in the NICU from being so small. The drugs they had been giving her pushed her into a labor they could not stop, and normally they would have done a c-section but there was no time because the baby had been crowning in the ambulance and so they had called the hospital to learn what to do because Jordan was unable to push because she was drugged, injured and completely unconscious. They had managed to get her body to deliver the child without her pushing but they realized they were a little off about how far along into Jordan's pregnancy they were.

The little baby was a premature baby, and they were worried about how tiny the baby was, but they were going to fight for their little one. Jeff had warned all the nurses and doctors not to tell a soul about the gender of the baby until Jordan could be told everything that had happened, including that their baby was born and fighting to live in the NICU, just as their child's mother fought for them in captivity and just as Jordan was fighting to survive now. Jeff was praying, something he hadn't been doing too much lately, but now, he was looking at possibly losing both his wife and his newborn child and he didn't think he could handle that at all.

"Jordan, you listen to me baby, you are going to open your eyes so we name our baby, because our baby deserves a name and I refuse to do that while you get to just lay here and sleep." Jeff said, hoping saying that might annoy her enough to open her eyes and snap at him, but it didn't.

* * *

Jordan could hear his voice, she wasn't sure if her mind was playing a nasty cruel trick on her or if Jeff was really holding her hand, if he was really pushing loose hair behind her ear or if he was only a figment of her overactive imagination. She couldn't feel her baby moving around in her belly anymore, her mind was slowly letting her know that her child was no longer inside her belly, and Jordan wasn't sure if her baby was alive or dead now. She wanted so badly to open her eyes, she wanted to see Jeff sitting there holding their child and teasing that he had already named their little one without her… Jordan felt her mind panicking at the thought that Jeff would automatically name their child and not wait for her to be able to say whether she liked it or not.

She didn't want their little baby to have a name that made her wince or shake her head in anger because she hated the name or didn't get the chance to help pick it out. She wasn't sure if Jeff would really do that, but then at the same time she didn't know if the hospital had a certain amount of time that was allotted for them to think and then by the end of that time they needed a name or not. She didn't want Jeff to feel pressured into picking the perfect name with her out cold, and yet she wanted to open her eyes but they felt so heavy and unmovable.

* * *

Jeff was sure he saw some flickering behind the eyelids but then again he was only begging her to wake up, something he would never ever do in front of his friends and especially his big brother, but he loved his wife and he would do anything to see her look at him, to hear her voice and get to tell her how much he loved her and how amazing he thought she was. He wanted to show her the pictures he took of their baby so that she could see what their little one looked like without a name. Jeff leaned forward and kissed his gorgeous wife on her forehead and then he laid his head on the mattress near her so that when she woke up, he would be the first thing she saw so she would know she was safe and no one would get to her there.

"Jordan, I mean it honey, you need to open those eyes because I don't want to have the guys help me put together a baby name pool. Or maybe we could just write down a bunch of names and then pick two out of a hate. One would be the first name and one would be the middle. You don't really want me to choose our baby's name like that, do you?" Jeff asked, knowing that she could hear him and that was why she was trying to open her eyes. He was hoping if he kept annoying her or getting on her bad side here, that she might be able to open her eyes sooner than they thought.

"Shuddup." Jordan muttered, her voice scratchy and the wince that she gave after saying the one word said everything to everyone in the room. Jordan was in pain and she was struggling hard to fight it because she didn't want anyone to think she was weak.

"You need to open your eyes, then we can call your doctor and say you're awake and then have them give you some meds and then we can talk about our little baby." Jeff said as he kissed her forehead again. "Come on Jordy, open those eyes." Jeff said with a smirk as he winked at his big brother who knew that Jordan hated that nickname.

"You're either a brave man or a stupid man to call your wife by that horrible nickname that she totally hates." Matt said with a chuckle.

"What's she gonna do about it? She can't even open her eyes so we can talk properly." Jeff said with a fake frustrated sigh, but the smirk on his face said that he was relieved to hear her voice.

* * *

Jordan needed to open her eyes, but her body felt like it was on fire and there was so much pain and her heart was hurting because she didn't know if her baby was alive or dead, all she knew was that her child was no longer inside of her, and at the same time, she didn't even know if Jeff was really there, if when she opened her eyes she would really see him or if she would see the people who took her, and the people who may have killed her child. She couldn't open her eyes, and a part of her knew that if she didn't open her eyes soon and reassure herself, then it would become harder, until she never opened her eyes again.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Jeff was leaning back in his chair and wondering if he was ever going to get to talk to his wife again. She was still unconscious and everyone told him, every doctor and every nurse, told him that he was probably never going to have his wife back, and if she even did open her eyes, there was a huge possibility that she wouldn't be the same woman she had been before this whole thing happened. Jeff refused to believe that he could have lost his wife, the woman that meant the world to him. Jordan had to come back to him, she had to open her eyes and be the woman he fell in love with because it wasn't just him that needed her any longer, it was their little one. Their baby needed a mother and the only way that they would have a mother is if Jordan came back to him.

Jeff had thought she was going to be just fine when she had talked to him and Matt, but that was about twenty four hours ago and she had stopped talking then and now she was unresponsive to anything anyone did or said. Jeff leaned back towards the bed, and he grabbed her hand and kissed her hand. He reached up with his free hand and he started stroking his hand through her hair. He was hoping that some contact with him might actually get her to wake up and be the woman he had married, the woman he created a child with, the woman he knew he couldn't live without.

"Jordan, please baby, please open your eyes. You know I can't do this without you. You know that I can't be a single parent, I don't think our child will have the life they deserve without you there to be with us baby.' Jeff said, as he felt the tears slowly leaking from his eyes. He knew that she was his world, and he knew that she would never forgive herself if she wasn't there for their baby.

* * *

Jordan could hear her husbands voice, at least she thought that it was her husbands voice. For some reason her mind just wouldn't focus and everything seemed kind of fuzzy. She kept hearing him talk about their child, and she was even more confused. She had a child? She wasn't sure what to believe or what to think, she was actually even more afraid to open her eyes because she didn't know what she was going to open her eyes to. Finally she knew she had to suck it up, she had to face whatever it was that she awakened to, even if she didn't have a clue about anything.

Jordan opened her eyes, and she was grateful that she knew what her name was because everyone kept calling her by it. She looked over and saw the happiness in the eyes of the man sitting next to her, the one holding her hand and the one that leaned over and kissed her forehead. She tried hard not to flinch but it was apparent that she actually failed to disguise it.

"Jordan, honey, what's the matter? Are you in pain?" The man asked her, a frown on his face.

"I don't know you." Jordan admitted softly.

Jeff felt the panic rising inside of him. His wife didn't know who he was, and it was very likely she didn't remember their marriage or the fact that she was now a mother. It also worried him, because it meant she couldn't identify the people who had hurt her, the people that had taken her away and had apparently done something that caused her to forget everything.

"You don't know that I am your husband? You don't remember that we are married and that we have a child together? Well the baby you wouldn't really know about because you were still pregnant before you were found unconscious, but now we have a little one. I made them promise to keep the baby's gender a secret so we could find out together and name our little one.' Jeff said as he hit the call button on the bedside table.

"No." Jordan admitted softly, and the fear in her eyes showed that she wasn't just messing with him to be funny, she was completely serious and utterly and completely terrified.

* * *

They were watching the hospital and the news that Jordan had lost her memory only proved that the new drug they had been creating, was working. They had, had a plan the whole time and now it looked like their test had come through, with flying colors. They would continue to watch her, to see how long the memory lapse lasted and whether the doctors or family members found anything to reverse the effects of their new 'tool'. As much as it was hard for them to do this to a family, to take away the mothers right to remember the fact that she was even a mother, they knew that it was all going to be worth it in the end. They had hoped that they could make sure that their new 'tool' only centered on one portion of the brain, a traumatic experience that needed to be erased so that the person could live a normal life, free of nightmares and terror, but it was obvious that it had deleted more than they had planned. They knew they were going to have to keep looking it over, reworking it all, but there was a chance that with time she would get all the happy memories back, and the traumatic ones would stay away, for good.

"Soon, we will have something that all crime victims will want and need." The leader whispered as she leaned against the wall outside of the hospital, well across the street from the hospital, and watched the window of the room she knew that Jordan was currently admitted to.

* * *

Jeff wasn't sure what was going to happen from here, because no one knew what had caused this and whether it was permanent or not. Jeff was now watching Jordan as she looked in at their little one in the incubator, their little miracle and could tell that she loved the baby, even if he didn't remember the little one being theirs. Jeff just hoped that they could work through this, and that the fact that she didn't remember them being married, didn't mean that she wouldn't try and keep their marriage alive.

"Do we have a son or a daughter?" Jordan asked as she looked from Jeff to the nurse.

Jeff was sure that she holding her breath just as he was as the nurse smiled and handed over the chart that had the babies information written on it. Jeff and Jordan exchanged looked before they both looked at the chart and then at each other, knowing what direction was now needed for their child. Jeff just hoped that they would be together to raise their little one, because the fear in Jordan's eyes showed she wasn't sure she could trust him, he was sure that she wasn't even sure she could trust herself at this point.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Jeff was sitting in the chair in the NICU, holding onto his child and wondering what was going to happen to the life he had thought his family would have. At the moment Jeff knew that Jordan wasn't making any rash decisions, something her doctors and nurses were telling her not to do. They didn't want her to make a decision that she would regret if she got her memories back. Jeff had watched as Matt and some of their friends had come in and tried explaining to Jordan about the enemies that she and Jeff had made, and he had watched the confusion that had crossed her face when she had been told about all the things that had happened when it came to her family and why they weren't there to see her or the baby she had just given birth to. Jeff felt so guilty when he realized that the very people she felt in her heart should have been there, couldn't be there for her and she wasn't sure why.

Jeff had been sleeping by his wife's bedside while she had been unconscious and now he wasn't sure she would want him in the room with her alone at night like that, so he didn't know where to stay. He wasn't leaving the hospital, not with his wife and newborn child in there, so he had scouted out places and had managed to catch some sleep in one of the waiting rooms, on the most uncomfortable chairs he had ever really laid on. He sighed as he rocked a little in the rocking chair, soothing the baby that meant so much to him, the baby he remembered feeling kick inside of his wife and the way her face had lit up when she had felt their child kicking.

"So have you and your wife named your little one yet?" One of the NICU nurses asked with a gentle smile.

"Kind of hard at the moment." Jeff admitted, keeping his voice soft and gentle, so as not to upset the infant he was holding in his arms.

"I am sure everything will work out eventually. She will eventually see how devoted a husband and father you are. Then she will most likely learn or see for herself, how hard it has been for you, being without your wife and child when they were missing for so long. I am just so glad you could have them back in your life." The nurse said and then she turned her attention when another nurse brought someone into the NICU. She saw that it was Jordan and she smiled at her before turning to Jeff and winking. She turned back to Jordan and walked over to her. "Mrs. Hardy, it's so good to see you down here. I know for so long your husband was scared he was never going to be able to have you back, and considering everything that happened before you were brought here, the poor guy is going to have trouble letting you out of his sight, considering how long he had thought you were dead and gone, your baby too. I hope you two can pick out a name for that precious bundle, I think Mr. Hardy would really like to know that you are all going to be a family." The nurse said and then making sure that Jeff couldn't hear her, she whispered to Jordan, "he has been a wreck for so long. He loves you and make no mistake, he will do whatever you ask of him, even if it rips his own heart out. He knows you went through so much, but so did he. You should try having him stay in your hospital room again, try to work on your marriage and talk through things, it's the only way you can try and really learn about who you are, and if I were you, I would be very careful who I trusted, there are a lot of people that set out to destroy not only you, but your husband as well and now that you can't remember your marriage, it's the perfect time to move in and lie to you, and that would devastate him, because to make you happy, he would give you up if you wanted it."

* * *

Jordan wasn't sure what she should think as she was wheeled in her wheelchair over to where Jeff was sitting with their young and helpless infant child. The nurse was one that Jordan knew cared deeply about not just her patients, the helpless babies in the NICU, but also the parents and families of her patients. Jordan knew that she was right about Jeff though, Jordan wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew that Jeff would do whatever she asked, even if it killed him. She knew he would rather hurt himself than ever let her feel scared or hurt or unhappy. Jordan hated that she couldn't remember her life, or why she and her family were on the serious outs. According to several people, though, she should be seriously careful if her 'family' deciding to show up knowing her memories were gone, they always tried to manipulate her into leaving Jeff and they had even tried to get rid of her child. Jordan knew that at the moment she should rely on Jeff and Jeff alone.

She had seen the pain and worry in his eyes when she had awakened and didn't remember him. She had seen the delight in his face as they were together in the NICU looking at their little one for the first time together, as a family. Jordan knew, somehow, deep in her heart that Jeff was the one person she could count on to be there for her and to help her through this. He had stayed away last night, without her asking, he had known she needed to be alone to get her thoughts in order, to try and figure out why she couldn't remember her life or the baby she had clearly loved according to everyone she had talked to so far, mostly on the phone.

"They said our little one is so tough, probably cause we wrestle professionally and so they are releasing the two of us in a couple of days." Jordan said softly as she watched her husband lightly rub their babies back, soothing the infant as he rocked with their little one in his arms.

"Yes, the doctor asked if we were going to name our miracle one here before we left. I told him I wasn't sure whether you wanted to leave with me or if you wanted me to try and set something else for you up. If you don't want us to be around each other, if you feel you need time, I hope you will go to our home and stay there and I will be the one to go elsewhere, at least at the house you could look through pictures and watch video's to help with your memory." Jeff said softly, feeling like a dagger was being twisted in broken heart.

"No, I want us to be together. I have this feeling that being together is what's best and that my memory might come back to me if I just relax and live my life like I would have." Jordan said and when she saw the fresh hope and cautious joy that entered Jeff's eyes, she knew she had made the right decision.

"I think that's a great idea. Now, what about naming our little one here? Do you want to go through a name book while we are here, with our miracle one, that way we can see what name might fit with our baby?" Jeff asked her.

"I think we should." Jordan said nodding and she smiled when Jeff motioned for a nurse to hand Jordan the name book and they got down to business, now it was time to name their precious baby, because the Hardy's were going to work on being a family and they could only hope that nothing would get in their way, this time.


	47. Chapter 47

Authors Note: So sorry it's taken me so long to update but I have been really ill, and there have been issues that needed to be taken care of at home but I still made sure that I tried to write a new chapter to post so please enjoy, it is almost time for me to start heading towards an ending for this story, so if you enjoyed it, please let me know if you would like me to write a sequel to it or not... Thank you for reading this and for your patience folks!

Kris

* * *

Chapter 47

Jordan smiled as she looked at the nursery and she realized that Jeff had worked hard for when Jordan and their child came home. The big problem was this, Jordan not remembering anything meant that they had to work on getting to know each other all over again, and on top of that Jordan had to get to know herself. She knew that Jeff loved her, she could tell that but she wasn't sure what her feelings were at all. She wanted to be the wife he deserved and the mother their newborn baby deserved but whatever had taken away her memory, was making that hard.

She looked up as Matt walked into the room and she could tell her brother in law wanted to say something to her, but was worried about how she would take it. Jordan knew better than to push him, somehow she knew deep inside and as that realization hit her, she knew the doctor had been right. He had told her that if she didn't push herself, was in a familiar and safe place, that her memories would just slowly start to return, hopefully. But he also explained that there were a few memories that he didn't believe she would ever get back, the ones surrounding her kidnapping and time in captivity.

"So, niece or nephew?" Matt asked simply.

"You have a nephew." Jordan answered, smiling as she realized that for the first time she could really talk about her son and acknowledge him as he was.

"Did you two come up with a name?" Matt asked with a smile.

"We are talking about a couple of names but nothing specific yet." Jordan answered evenly.

Later that night Jordan was sitting up in bed, and she was curious about whether or not Jeff was going to sleep in the room with her. He walked in a few minutes later and just grabbed some of his things, heading into the bathroom. Jordan waited anxiously, not sure if she wanted him to climb into bed next to her or whether she should ask him not to. When he walked out of the bathroom he stopped and looked at her.

"Relax, I think you need some time to get used to being back in this house. I also think that maybe you need time to get to know me, since you can't remember me, so I will sleep in one of the guest rooms, close to the nursery now that both you and our son are here, home." Jeff told her gently. "Would it be all right if I gave you a kiss on the forehead to say goodnight?" He asked, unsure of what would frighten her or what she would allow at this point.

"That's fine." Jordan agreed. She had to admit she was really touched that he would ask for permission and that he was thinking about her above himself. It had to be really hard on him to admit that he knew that she couldn't handle him being in their bed, or that she didn't love him at the moment because she didn't know him. She had a feeling, that it wouldn't take her long to fall in love with him without remembering how things were before this.

* * *

They needed a way to get to Jordan and knowing she couldn't remember anything seemed like a gift, it seemed like someone was looking out for them. They had a chance to get her away from Jeff and to get both her and their new grandson in their home. They could find someone later one to be a better father to that child than they knew Jeff would ever be. Jeff just wasn't the right person to be a part of this family and they were going to do whatever they needed to do to get him away from their daughter. Jordan not knowing anything meant she also probably didn't remember how mad she was at them, she would be desperate for answers and information about who she was and what she was like as a child. She was going to want information on her family, and for that she was going to come to them, they just knew it. And when she did come to them, they were going to make sure that she thought they were the good guys and Jeff was the bad one. They were just going to need to work on their cover story and they would finally win.

* * *

Jordan had to admit that it was tempting to ignore the warnings everyone told her. She wanted to see what she looked like as a child. She wanted to know where she came from and see for herself why she needed to stay away from her family, but she also knew she was in a vulnerable state. She had looked up the police reports and seen the things she had said about her family and what they had done, so she knew they were obviously capable of things, but she didn't understand why they hated her husband so badly. They obviously thought she didn't belong with him, but she didn't know why. She wanted to ask Jeff and Matt and anyone she could, but she was afraid that she wouldn't like the answer or that they honestly didn't know the truth. She knew the only people who could tell her why, were the very people who could somehow manipulate her into something, she just knew it.

"Jordan, is everything all right?" Emma asked her.

Jordan had learned that Emma was a good friend of hers, another person who cared about her but she couldn't remember them. She knew that Emma was only around to try and make her feel more comfortable in a house of guys, and she really did appreciate it. She figured, maybe her best friend might be able to help her out a little here. "I think I need to see my family?"

"You see your family every day." Emma said confused.

"No, not this family, my other one." Jordan said softly.

The look in Emma's eyes was clear. She clearly wanted to talk Jordan out of it, but she also wanted to be supportive and she didn't know how to be helpful here. "Jordan, I want you to be able to remember everything. I want you to be able to look around and know where you belong and who loves you. I know how that family is, and I am worried that the lies and stories and fake papers and fake pictures and things that they put together may sway you. You don't remember how horrible they were. You don't remember the things that they did, and that worries me. I want to be able to help you any way that I can. If you really believe you need to see them, then I can help you. Is that what you really believe that you need? Do you really think that you need them to remember?" Emma asked her and Jordan sat there and really had to think, because she wasn't sure what she needed she just knew it was important.


End file.
